Never Been Kissed: What If
by Miranell
Summary: What if when Dave Karofsky kissed Kurt, Kurt didn't push him away right away? What if Dave got that second kiss in? Would things have turned out the same way? Let's find out...
1. Chapter 1

**What if:** What if Kurt hadn't been able to push Karofsky away? Would it have ended the same? Let's find out...

Chapter 1

Kurt smiled as he walked slowly through the school hallway, reading the text he had received from Blaine. **COURAGE**. That was what he needed. And he would gain it. Maybe not all at once but he was planning on it. And with the Glee club and Blaine on his side, how could he NOT gain that? He was so wrapped up in his happy musings that he didn't see Dave Karofsky stomping down the halls towards him.

Dave was glaring at the little gay freak, smiling so innocently at his cell phone. Why the hell was he smiling? Why wasn't he paying attention to him? It made no sense! Karofsky was big, tall, and strong. He was a force to be reckoned with! Kurt had been the object of his desires for so long. He should be able to now SENSE when he was approaching. But no, it was like the guy didn't even care. Stupid faggot. He needed to remember who it was that should be getting all of his attention! So Karofsky stomped forward and smacked the cell out of the young singer's hand. Kurt looked up in surprise only to find himself practically thrown into the lockers. Kurt stood there in shock and looked over at Karofsky who was watching him coldly as he walked backwards before finally turning away and heading to the lockers. Inwardly he felt a sense of accomplishment. Kurt had looked at him again.

Meanwhile Kurt was realizing, now was the time for his courage. And it burst from him in the form of anger. "HEY!" He shouted at the football player, shoving himself off of the lockers and running after him. He ran to the locker room, slamming the door open. "I AM TALKING TO YOU!" he shouted at him. Karofsky stood in front of the lockers, calmly pulling items he needed out of it. Inwardly Kurt was a little nervous, being alone with him in a room. No witnesses if Karofsky tried to kill him. But he put aside his fear and kept his anger up where he could reach it. Inside of Karofsky, he felt shocked. Kurt had run after him? This was different. Oh well. Karofsky reached into the locker. "Girl's locker room is next door." He said gruffly.

"What is your problem?" Kurt demanded, striding up to him with no fear. Karofsky turned to him. "Excuse me?" "What are you _so_ scared of?" Kurt said. Scared? Dave Karofsky was scared of nothing! " 'sides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" He said, leaning forward towards the little gay boy before turning to place the next set of items on the bench. _Of all the stupid..._ Kurt thought, "Oh yeah, every straight guys nightmare! That all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you! Well guess what Hamhock, You're. Not. My. Type." He had to make this perfectly clear. Maybe then this idiotic jock would leave him the hell alone!

Karofsky wasn't expecting that sting. But there it was. He turned threateningly towards Kurt. "That right?" he demanded, the threat of a punch in the air. "Yeah." Kurt said, leaning in slightly to make his point clear. "I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and will be bald by the time they're thirty!" Karofsky's face darkened to anger and ever so slightly hinted, pain. "Do NOT push me, Hummel!" He said, raising his fist. Time to scare the guy away, before he lost it. Kurt glanced at the fist. "You gonna hit me?" He demanded, looking back at the bully. "Do it." Dave slammed the locker shut with his free hand. "Don't Push Me!" the jock warned. Kurt wasn't backing down. So he was going to get another bruise, big deal. It was time someone stood up against this cave man. "Hit me." He said, not blinking. "Because it's not going to change who I am! You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" "I SAID GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Dave fairly screamed at him. It seemed like Kurt's words were hitting home. He had to bring down the house now, he was a diva after all. He raised a finger, pointing at Dave, letting his own anger show. "You are NOTHING but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

It snapped in Dave then. Kurt was back talking him. Standing up to him. His skin all aglow with his emotions. Those perfect soft lips taunting him. Why couldn't Kurt just understand? Dave couldn't hold back, not with Kurt looking so perfect and hot right now. He had to know, that was why he was taunting him! Dave grabbed Kurt's face with both of his hands and kissed him before either of them knew what he was doing. And once their lips connected it was like a fire spread in Dave. It was beautiful and perfect and wonderful. It was Kurt. It was everything he wanted and needed and dreamed. He worked his lips over Kurt's passionately before finally pulling back with a whimper. Kurt seemed to be frozen, and in reality his brain had just completely shut down. He drew in a small gasp of air as he stared at this big jock in shock. Not only had his first kiss been STOLEN but it was by...by... this NEANDRETHAL!

Dave could feel Kurt's pulse from where he still cupped the young Hummel's face. It was beating so fast. He had done that. Not through pain or the threat of destroying his gooey handbag...or whatever the hell it was. But because of a kiss that had felt so perfectly right. And Kurt still wasn't moving. For the first time since Dave had started watching him, Kurt Hummel was perfectly silent. And so Dave took this opportunity to kiss him again, turning him and backing him up against the lockers. One hand kept a firm grip on Kurt's neck, his thumb gently stroking along his jaw and up to his ear and back again. His other hand slid down and came to rest on Kurt's waist. So slim. So perfect. Everything about this moment was perfect. He continued to work this kiss, licking at the lips before him.

That seemed to be all Kurt needed in order to regain mental status again. He let out a whimper as he pushed and struggled to break free. Karofsky was too big, strong, and focused on the kiss to realize it at first, but when he did he broke his lips away and looked down at Kurt. Kurt twisted this way and that and pushed with all his might. "Let me go!" He tried to shout, but it came out as more of a gasping whimper. And Dave did, letting his hands come to rest on either side of the soprano. "What?" He demanded. Kurt now knew his secret. And he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to continue kissing him until Kurt was gasping, writhing, and crying out in pleasure. Kurt wouldn't look at him, he kept his head away in shame. His handed still resting on Dave's chest as he tried in vain to push him away still. Dave smirked at his attempts and leaned down, his breath grazing Kurt's oh so nipable ear. "What?" He asked again, this time as a whisper. It was getting hard to resist attacking that ear. But he pulled back enough to look at Kurt as the kid shifted. Kurt looked up at him with tears in his eyes and Dave felt a bit shocked. _Tears? Why the hell is he crying? I didn't shove him hard against the lockers...well...not in here._ He thought. Kurt glared at him, his tears spilling over. "I hate you." He managed to hiss out at him with all the venom he could muster. And Dave let his shock show on his face. Hate? No one could hate him after a kiss like that! It simply was impossible! "Hummel-" He began, but Kurt finally managed to shove him back enough to move away from him. Kurt kept his back to Dave. In his mind this was the lowest thing anyone had ever done to him. And that included the time in middle school when someone had stolen his clothes and spray painted 'fag' on his chest. Kurt wouldn't look at him. "Stay away from me. I hate you! Loathe you with every fiber of my being!" And then he walked away. Dave felt confused and hurt. He let out a cry and slammed his hands on the lockers angrily. This could have gone better...


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Holy...WOW! I was not expecting to wake up this morning and have 28 messages for this story, from people favoriting to people leaving reviews! Haha! Especially since I wrote this at 4 in the morning and posted it at 5 (my time) before passing out! Hehe! Waaaaai! Thank you all so much! So I would just like to take this opportunity to say...I haven't seen this whole episode or season yet. I was originally working on a Puck and Kurt one when I needed to know how to spell 'Karofsky'. So I went to and found his name and it said they had a bio on the character. I was like' Ooo! Yes! This will help me stay in character with this jer-whoa wait...he does WHAT now to Kurt? Must be a typo!' So I went and looked it up on youtube and there it was...one of the hottest kiss scenes I have seen in a long time. The kind that makes you melt all the way down to your toes. And after watching that many times and watching several AMV's (I made one too!) I knew I had to write this. So if I fall out of character or I leave out things or characters from the second season you'll know why. I AM going to buy it and get all caught up so this doesn't happen. I ask you all to be patient until it does.

Oh! Here's my Kurt and Karofsky vid if anyone is interested, I have a few yaoi vids on this site too. Should anyone like 'em...: www. viddler .com/explore/Miranell/videos/50/

You'll have to get rid of the spaces in between the link there. It wouldn't let me put it all together.

I promise MOST of my videos are better than that one. My comp kind of messes up my clips so they're a bit glitchy when I work with them now...

Chapter 2

Kurt, for the first time, skipped Glee that day. There was no way he could sing today, and THAT was saying something. Especially for someone who broke into song in the middle of the hallway, complete with dance routine. Not today. He merely ran from the school, threw himself into his car and nearly broke the speed limit as he hurried home. He ran into his room, ignoring his cell going haywire as he buried himself in his pillow, sobbing his heart out. Why? Of all the people in the world that could kiss him, why did it have to be Dave Karofsky? He would have gladly taken Puck. Or Mike. Or Blaine. Or hell, even that creepy, over slightly disturbed, Jacob Ben Isreal! ….Okay, well maybe Karofsky was SLIGHTLY better than him, but not by much. Other than that anyone else would have been fine. Granted he HAD kissed...or been kissed BY Brittany. But that didn't count because Brittany was a girl. And oh so very blond. Kurt had never believed that being blond made you stupid. He knew plenty of smart blonds...but if they ever needed someone to advertise a blond joke, Brittany would be at the top of the list.

After over an hour or so of crying Kurt finally sat up and stumbled into the bathroom. He stared at his face for a long time in the mirror. He hadn't looked this bad since he came to school drunk. ...He had had an aversion to alcohol ever since. Drunkenness and his stunning good looks simply did _not_ go together. And now he knew for sure that crying for this long did not go together either. His face was wet and slightly puffy. His eyes, swollen and red. His nose a snot factory. No, despite how he was feeling, this simply did not do AT ALL! After blowing his nose and patting his face with a cold towel he turned, stripped, and got in the shower. The only way to forget about Karofsky was to wash the day away. He scrubbed his lips. Karofsky had actually LICKED them! ...More scrubbing needed.

With the room full of steam Kurt climbed out, dried off, and slipped on his bathrobe. Then he padded out in big fluffy white slippers and sat at his little desk, going about the process of exfoliating his skin. When he was finished he had to admit he looked a lot better. His eyes were still red, but now only slightly swollen. He nodded at his reflection and stood. He wasn't hungry tonight and all this crying had exhausted him. So he got ready for bed, and as he turned off the light, snuggling in the soft blankets, he hoped the next day would be better. That Karofsky would want to forget that he had turned gay and kissed a...'faggot'.

As luck would have it...Kurt was not that lucky it seemed. He stood at his locker, having FINALLY finished texting all of his friends back, explaining he hadn't been feeling good that night. He reached inside and pulled out his binder, only to freeze when a rather big body appeared behind him, creating a shadow. Kurt was tense, expecting some kind of attack. But it didn't come. Dave just stood there, waiting. "Hey faggot." Dave said, smirking. Kurt finally turned to him and actually growled at him. "Don't. Call. Me. That!" He gritted out. Dave was a little taken aback at Kurt being so pissed. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "...Hummel?" He tried, figuring if Kurt didn't want to answer to faggot he'd like his last name instead. He thought wrong. "Don't call me that!" Kurt said again, turning from him to pull out the last book he needed. "...Kurt?" Dave said, thinking he got it right now. "Don't talk to me!" Kurt snapped, slamming his locker shut before striding away. And Dave stood there a bit confused. How could Kurt still be mad about such a awesome kiss?

Kurt spent most of the day avoiding Dave. And he was doing really well. He made it to Glee where he watched Rachel sing 'Secrets' by One Republic. And it was obvious that she was singing to Finn...again. They must have had some kind of fight. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. Why was it every time they sung it was TO someone? Oh right, because they were teenager and had all this built up angst. _Well _I _certainly don't have that!_ Kurt thought to himself. He was the only sane one in the entire group. This he knew. The club ended and they went off to their cars. He was happy that Mercedes parked right next to him, he had someone to walk him to his car. And he could swear the entire time someone was watching him. He shuddered and hurried home.

The next day Kurt had his worst subject. True he had an A in it, but that was only because he tried so hard. Worked himself to exhaustion. He had a lot of stamina but a human being such as himself should not have to run nonstop for a total of fifteen minutes. Today he had three classes with Dave. And he knew it was going to be that much harder to avoid him. Especially since this was his last class with him...and the only one where Dave had always been able to attack him openly. P. E. But Dave didn't attack. Didn't push him down or trip him. Even when the wall balls were released Dave didn't try to pummel him flat. And that seemed to scare Kurt all the more. He was used to Dave acting a certain way...now he wasn't. Which usually meant something REALLY bad was coming. Kurt wasn't really paying attention when he hit his ball and it went too high. He jumped, looking up at it, startled. Up and up it went...apparently sometimes Kurt didn't know his own strength. For there it got stuck between the light fixtures. He gaped at it, open mouthed before he was told off by Coach Beiste and sent to the locker equipment room, for the only ball left was flat. He had to go and pump it up. Great. More manual labor. Just great. So off he sauntered.

He set the ball on the floor and leaned over a pile of cushions, searching for the damn air pump. "It's next to the basket balls." came a voice. Kurt stilled, then closed his eyes and heaved a slow sigh, trying to calm himself. Dave had entered the dark little room. Only a single light bulb lit the dark room, casting Karofsky in shadows. When Kurt didn't move Dave went forward and placed his hands on Kurt's hips, thinking Kurt had gotten stuck. Instead Kurt let out a cry and struggled away, landing on his butt. "D-Don't touch me!" Dave had his hands raised defensively. "Sorry, thought you were stuck." Dave said, though in truth he really just wanted another excuse to touch Kurt. His skin had been as soft and smooth as it looked. He couldn't help but wonder if the rest of his skin would feel the same. "Yeah well, I wasn- wait did you just _apologize_ to me?" Kurt said, blinking at him in shock. Dave Karofsky had apologized to him. Without being forced into it! Dave just shrugged and moved over to the basket ball cage and picked up the air pump. He went back over, holding it out to Kurt.

Kurt stared at it, then at Dave. What the hell had that kiss done to Dave? It was like a complete 180! Slowly Kurt pushed himself to his feet and he took the air pump. He knelt down and Dave found himself staring at Kurt's butt. A small smile on his face. Kurt had an oh so gropeable butt. It was just BEGGING to be palmed slowly. And maybe spanked. "Why are you still here, Karofsky?" Kurt said, not looking up as he attached the ball to the pump. "Huh?" Dave blinked in confusion. He had been focused on undressing Kurt with his mind. "What do you _want?_" Kurt asked, straightening up as he gripped the handles and pulled up and then pushed back down. Dave watched him do this a couple more times, groaning inwardly. Kurt had no idea how those motions were so completely erotic. "To...talk." Dave finally said. There was a loud thunk and both boys jumped, spinning around as the door slammed shut. Someone had probably hit it with a ball. Kurt let out a little cry, running over to the door, pushing and struggling with it. Banging his fists on it. "Hey! HELP! SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR!" He slowly turned around. He was stuck...in a tiny dimly lit room...with Dave Karofsky. The guy who had bullied him all last year. The guy who had forced not one, but TWO kisses on him. Kurt began to hyperventilate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **Eeee! Thank you all for all the favs and alerts! This is so cool! I wasn't expecting this many people! =^-^= If you like Harry Potter yaoi I have another fanfiction on here called A Hogwart's Tale that is by my friend Alana and I. Same with our House one.

Chapter 3

Kurt paced back and forth, every once in a while banging on the door and shouting for help. Dave hadn't moved forward, he sat on the pile of cushions and watched Kurt. Why was he freaking out so badly? Dave was rather slow at times, so it took him a while to realize, "You're scared of small spaces. You're claustrophobic!" he said in surprise, no wonder the kid had freaked out so much when he locked him in a port-a-potty. Well that and the smell combined with the threat of tipping it... Kurt glanced at Dave as he continued breathing in too fast. He was surprised that Dave even knew that word, let alone what it meant. Finally Dave heaved a sigh. "HUMMEL!" He shouted, and Kurt froze, fear etched in his face. Dave raised a brow at him. "Breathe slowly. If you pass out I can't promise I won't do anything." With that threat in the air Kurt forced his breathing to slow, but he was still scared out of his mind. And it showed in his rabbit like demeanor.

Dave chewed the inside of his lip in thought. He needed to calm this guy down before a massive panic attack hit him. "Look, we're probably going to be in here until school ends. Then the Volley Ball girls will let us out when they come in for their balls. And you need to calm down so...why don't you sing?" He asked. Kurt stared at him. Dave wanted him to...sing? Dave hopped off of the cushions, looking uncomfortable. "What?" Dave asked. "You want me to sing?" Kurt squeaked. Dave smirked. "I know you can, so I'm not going to make fun of you. You and your little freak show of friends are always turning this into some kind of...High School Music thingy." "Musical." Kurt automatically corrected. Dave rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You've burst into song more than once. And it seems to help you get things off your chest. Why not use it to calm yourself down?" he asked. Kurt pursed his lips. Dave Karofsky had said something...smart. This was really getting freaky. But he was right. Singing DID help, so Kurt went through his mental list of songs before finding one he liked.

"_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game_

It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me"

Kurt spun, dancing with the song. His hands going above his head and coming back down to grip his hair, as if he was fighting with himself. Dave watched with wide eyes. He was getting his own personal concert.

"_It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game _

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me _

_Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game_

(So beautiful, beautiful  
It's a beautiful lie  
So beautiful, beautiful  
It's a beautiful lie  
So beautiful, beautiful...) 

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_"

Dave licked his lips in thought as Kurt smoothed his hair back, bringing his breathing back to normal. "Okay, two things." Dave said. "One: What is with the dancing? And two: 30 Seconds to Mars?" Kurt frowned at him. "Dancing is a way of making the point across. And I happen to like other songs besides showtunes and Lady Gaga." he snapped. Inwardly Dave heaved a sigh of relief. He had been worried that because he liked Kurt that he was going to have to like those faggy songs too. Kurt moved over and took a seat against the wall, away from Dave.

Dave frowned at him. "You really hate me don't you?" He said. Kurt glared at him. "That should be obvious. Since I already told you that yesterday." Dave frowned, as if trying to figure this out. Apparently he couldn't come up with an answer. "Why?" He asked. Kurt gaped at him. How idiotic did one have to be? "Because you're an asshole!" he snapped. Dave stared at him, he hadn't heard Kurt cuss before. Kurt looked away and scoffed. "You beat me up, throw me into lockers, throw me into dumpsters, lock me in port-a-potty's, throw slushy's on my face. The list just goes on! And then to top it off you stole my first kiss!" "I did not!" Dave said, seeming to need to justify the kiss part. When Kurt gave him another glare Dave sighed. "I heard about you and Brittany. You obviously have kissed before."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That was just a girl kiss! She kissed me simply to kiss me! When you kissed me it had meaning. A purpose. And emotion behind it. A real kiss. And one that counts because it's by a boy! You stole it from me!" Dave stared at him in surprise. "...Oh...so...I got your first kiss."

"Stop grinning!" Kurt snapped, as Dave grinned like a mad man. He gave a one armed shrug. "Why shouldn't I be happy about it?" He asked. Kurt frowned and looked away. He didn't like this new Karofsky. He didn't know how to react to him. "Why did you kiss me?" He asked finally. Dave looked embarrassed. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked. Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, you imbecile, it's not. That's why I'm asking you!" Dave was getting used to Kurt calling him names. It was like pet names. Insulting pet names but still... "Because I...BecauseIloveyou..." He said quickly. It took a moment for Kurt to separate the words in order to understand, but after he did, he blushed.

"No you don't." Kurt said. Dave blinked at him owlishly. "Um...I think I know my feelings better than you. And I do. I'm-" "No your not." Kurt interrupted him. Dave sighed. "Why not?" He asked. Kurt leveled a stare at him that said it should be obvious. "Because you're not gay." Dave nodded. "I know." Kurt kept up the stare. "You're not bi either." Dave nodded again and once more said, "I know." Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Dave leaned forward from where he sat across the room. "I'm not gay and I'm not bi. I just know how I feel about you. It's only you. Not other guys and no girls. Just you." Kurt's mouth snapped shut with a click. How does one respond to that?

"They never put this in the manual." Kurt muttered. Dave stared at him with wide eyes. "There's a _manual?_" He said in wonder. Kurt groaned, rubbing his forehead. There was only so much stupidity one could handle. "If you love me then why did you hurt me all this time?" The soprano asked the jock. And once more Dave shifted uncomfortably and looked away. He took to glaring menacingly at a bag full baseballs. Kurt was silent, but Dave wasn't speaking so he prompted him, "I'm waiting Karofsky." Dave breathed heavily through his nose and tightened his hands into fists. "You already said it yourself." He muttered, and Kurt's brow creased in confusion. "You aren't interested in 'chubby boys' like me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** OMG! I finally watched the full episode of Never Been Kissed. * perverted giggle * So hot. Oh so so so so SOOOOOOO hot! Hehe! Haven't seen the earlier episodes of that season or the later ones. I just couldn't wait to buy the DVD's so I found the episode online and had to watch!

Chapter 4

Kurt just stared at Dave in confusion. "I don't get it." He said. Dave turned his angry look onto Kurt. "It doesn't matter now does it? It's over." Kurt finally turned his blue-green eyes away. Why was he feeling guilty? Karofsky had tortured him. Randomly attacking him. For no reason it seemed. But he still felt it growing like a black hole in his heart. He sighed and they sat in uncomfortable silence for probably around twenty minutes before Kurt finally spoke again. "How do you think your friends are going to react?" He asked. "To what Hummel?" Dave said gruffly. Ah. Back to old Karofsky? "To you kissing me." Kurt said, chewing his lip. And Dave's look became dangerous. "Who said they're going to find out?" He growled. Kurt tensed, breathing in sharply through his nose. Dave still had the ability to scare him, despite not having hurt him today. But he played it cool, there was only a small shake to his voice. "This is high school. In other words, keeping secrets here is like Brittany Spears keeping her vagina hidden from the world. Simply impossible." Dave managed not to laugh at that, keeping his gaze firm. "We'll see about that."

Like Dave had said, once school ended that day the door was opened. Dave left first, nodding at the startled girls. Kurt followed as well, keeping his arms crossed. He hurried off to get changed, and since he and Dave were the only ones in the locker room you have never seen someone change faster. He then ran from the room in order to get to Glee before it ended.

Two weeks and hell hit. Azimio had been growing more and more quiet around Dave. And Dave wasn't sure why. He figured he was having math problems. Neither of them were good at math. But when Azimio started getting frustrated about it he would usually stop talking as he struggled to figure out what was wrong. So at first Dave wasn't worried. Then he began noticing others were becoming silent. What the hell? When he reached his locker, starting week three, he noticed a large crowd. He pushed his way through and found it. His locker was covered in black spray paint that read **FAG.** And down below it, written in sharpie it said, **Fat And Gay = FAG.** He stared at it, feeling the color drain from his face. How? How had they found out? He knew Kurt wasn't going to say anything. He'd have to admit to have getting kissed by him then and Kurt apparently was ashamed by that.

Azimio pushed his way through and stood across from Dave. Dave looked at him, blinking in shock. "What's this all about?" He demanded, deciding to play it cool. Azimio held up his cell, it had a picture of Dave kissing Kurt in the locker room. Dave looked at it in shock. "I-It...photoshop..." He said lamely. "I took it myself, Karofsky." Azimio said in a deadly voice. And then Dave felt something very cold hit him. Again and again. Entire football team had pushed through the crowd and threw slushies at Dave. He stood in shock for a moment, and then lashed out. Azimio punched him and then another came. And another until Dave was finally forced back. He collapsed against the lockers and finally the crowd dispersed. Leaving him there as a purple and blue sticky mess. What really hurt him the most was that not one single person had said anything. Or tried to stop anyone. Or even helped him. And now to top off being cold and sticky, he was sore from the punches. He leaned against the locker in shock.

Finally taking a deep breath he turned to the locker and let his bag hit the floor. This. This is what he got for falling in love with Kurt. And to make matters worse? He didn't even get the guy. He punched the locker next to his angrily, leaving a dent. Then he scooped off some of his slushy shower and began trying to use it to clean the words off of his locker. He didn't cry. He was a man. But that didn't mean he couldn't be feeling like crap. He scrubbed until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, his fist raised and ready to fight. Puck and Finn jumped back, out of reach. "Whoa! Easy!" Puck said, raising his hands defensively. Finn looked at the locker and then back at Dave. "It true?" He asked. Dave raised his chin angrily. "What's it to you?" He demanded. Puck scoffed and turned to walk away. Finn grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around. "We're not going to attack you if you are." he said. They were, after all, friends with Kurt. The only other outed gay guy in the school. Dave didn't answer.

"Come on." Finn aid, giving him a small smile, he nodded to the bathroom. "We'll get you cleaned up. Puck, go get his clothes from the locker room." "On it." Puck said, starting down the hall. Dave looked after him. "Hey wait! You need my combination!" He called. "No I don't!" Puck called back. Finn shrugged. "Well, it IS Puck after all." He said, and Dave shrugged, giving a small nod. Finn helped Dave get cleaned up and he kept glancing at him. Unsure. "Hudson...why are you helping me?" He was honestly confused. He had treated Finn horribly after he had decided to stay in Glee. Finn looked at him in the mirror. "Why not?" He asked. "I mean, Puck and I used to treat the others in Glee horribly too. But after we went through what they did we realized it wasn't cool. And we ended up gaining more friends than we lost. Friends that actually really care about us and would do anything to help us. I think it's worth more that way than it was when I was treating them badly. Maybe if we help you, you'll someday stop hurting people one day too." He smiled and Dave couldn't help but feel shame and warmth at the same time.

Puck returned with a new shirt and Dave changed into it. "Thanks." He mumbled as Finn took out his plastic sack he was carrying his lunch in and put his food in his backpack. Then he stuffed Dave's soaked and stained shirt into the plastic bag. "I'm not, you know." He said, taking the bag from Finn. The two ex-popular and feared kids looked at him. "I'm not gay." Dave said. And the two nodded. "I just like someone whose a guy too." Finn and Puck looked at each other. Puck was the first to speak. "It's not one of us is it?" He asked, motioning between him and Finn. Dave made a disgusted face. "Oh God no!" The two looked relieved. "So. Do you want to have sex with him?" Puck asked, rather bluntly. Dave couldn't help it. His face turned red. "I...I hadn't thought about...it..." He said. Puck rolled his eyes. "Well think about it now. Do you want to have sex with him? Yes or no?"

"Well...yeah, I guess."

Puck leaned forward and clapped a hand on Dave's arm. "Congrats. You're gay!" Finn shrugged and the two hefted their bags and headed towards the door. Finn stopped before leaving to look at Dave. "If you ever, you know, need to talk to someone...we're willing to listen." He said. Puck made a face. "Speak for yourself! I don't want to hear about any butt pirating!" He said. Finn shook his head. "That's not what I meant! Dude!" And the two started pushing each other. Ah, the testosterone. "Guys!" Dave said loudly, and the two looked at him. "Just...thanks. You know...thanks." They gave him a small smile, a nod, and then they left. Dave looked at himself in the mirror. _We're on the same level now, Kurt Hummel. Be ready._ He thought, deciding to make the most of a REALLY horrible situation.

**P.S.:** I would like to apologize to anyone if anything I said in here has come off as offensive to you. It was not my intention. I was just going with what I thought the characters would say. I personally don't use or like the words 'fag' or 'faggot'. I'm a yaoi fan-girl and we simply don't use those words! Heh! And the Brittany Spears comment, I happen to like some of her music. So I apologize if that comment people didn't like.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kurt had seen Karofsky's locker. He felt bad for him, and then angry at himself for feeling bad, and then even worse. It was like a constant roller-coaster, only he had yet to find the up part. _Must be more like Tower Of Terror._ He thought. And as he glanced at the locker again, passing on to his second period and successfully avoiding Dave, he suddenly felt a wave of fear hit. What if Karofsky blamed Kurt for this? Who knows what that mad man would do to him! Headlines for newspapers were flashing in his mind, _**Brilliantly Dressed Gay High School Boy Is Found In The Ditch After Turning Popular Football Player Gay**_. Kurt whimpered. He needed backup. Truthfully, he knew that the Glee clubbers would have his back. But none of them were gay. So none of them could truly understand what he was going through. He pulled out his cell and sent an emergency text to Blaine. _I don't wanna die alone._ He thought to himself. And Blaine replied, saying he was on his way.

Dave was searching high and low for Kurt. But the guy had gotten good at hiding from him. And truth be told, he didn't really know what he was going to say when he finally DID see him 'Hey. You seen my locker? Go out with me'. Oh yeah, that would go over _real_ smooth. All day he had been thrown into lockers, and it was really pissing Dave off. He finally understood why Kurt hated it so much. Though he was certain he had never pushed him THAT hard. Kurt was far to delicate for that. But he did see Kurt's point now. The only part that made him nervous were the stairs. He had a feeling that someone at some point was going to push or trip him and he'd end up breaking his neck.

He was about to enter his next class when Coach Beiste called him over. She took him to the locker rooms and sat him down. "Karofsky, I firmly believe in the 'Don't ask don't tell' thing. What you are or who you like is completely up to you. But if it affects the team then it becomes my problem." she said. Dave frowned, confusion written on his face. "Okay...so...why am I here?" He asked. Beiste sighed, looking almost sad. "For now...you are suspended from playing sports." Dave's eyes went wide and he jumped to his feet. "WHAT? You can't do that! I haven't done anything wrong! Or at least nothing that deserves that!" He said, his hands balled into fists. Beiste shook her head. "I know, and I'm sorry about this Karofsky. But the team has made it clear that they don't want you on it. And if I can't keep the team happy then what am I doing here?" "You're supposed to be doing your **job**!" He said, throwing his backpack into a locker and turning from her angrily. She didn't speak, letting him stand there, fuming. "Dave." She said, trying to be understanding. "You aren't kicked off, or banned from it forever." She stood and went over, picking up his backpack. "You _will_ be back on the team again. But right now they're all pretty much in shock. Give them time to calm down. Cool off. It may only be a couple of weeks. It could be for the rest of the year. But you WILL be back." She held out his backpack for him, and he took from her, jerking it out of her hand. "And what do I do while I wait?" He snapped. "Learn to sew? Because they'll calm down when hell freezes over." Beiste smiled at him. "In the meantime, go and find a club. One that will keep you moving a bit so you can keep burning off all this energy you have." she told him. Dave gave her an annoyed look, then turned and stormed from the room.

Dave stomped down the halls. His mind lost in thought as he started up the stairs. He froze though. There was Kurt. He looked so delicate, his bag slung over one shoulder. It made this whole mess seem worth it. Maybe he was a sap. But it was true. He'd suffer through this all over again if he could kiss Kurt one more time. Then his eyes narrowed. Kurt was talking to someone, a boy from another school. And THIS kid was gay. It practically rolled off of him in rainbows and kittens and flowers. And he was pretty sure he heard someone in the background saying 'Heeeee's faaaaaaaaaabulous!'. He continued up the stairs and Kurt stopped, looking at his friend. "That's him Blaine." He said quietly, but Dave still heard him. Blaine smiled at Dave. "Hi! So I heard about what you did to Kurt." Dave stopped and arched a brow at him. "What I did?" "You kissed me." Kurt said, as if it wasn't the current news of the school.

Blaine stepped down a step towards Dave. "I'm here to tell you that that is completely unnacceptable." Dave stepped up a step, menacingly. "Oh. That so? And whose going to stop me? You? You're nothing by a pansy. Weak." Blaine shrugged. "Maybe. But unlike you right now, I have numbers and brains on my side." And that set him off. Dave rushed forward, grabbing Blaine by the collar of his shirt and shoving him back against the wall there. "And right now I have the muscle! I could squash you like the disgusting little bug y-" "Stop this!" Kurt stepped in between them and shoved Dave back. Dave looked at him. "Stop what? Stop standing up when someone challenges me? Ain't gonna happen." Kurt glared at him. "What is your problem?" This time Dave took a step towards him. He grabbed Kurt with one arm, wrapping it about his waist to bring him close. With his other hand he shoved Blaine back when he tried to help Kurt. "My problem?" Dave asked. And he leaned down, letting his lips lightly touch Kurt's ear. "Right now, you are my...'problem'." And then he released him and continued up the stairs, but not before scowling menacingly at Blaine. Blaine watched him and then fixed his outfit. "Well...jerk or not..." _That was actually kind of hot._ He thought.

Kurt let his bag fall off of his shoulder and he went over, taking a seat on the steps and looking ready to cry. Blaine looked at him, his face becoming slightly concerned. "What's going on?" He asked, moving over to take a seat next to him. "Why're you so upset?" he asked. Kurt struggled to remain cool, but still unshed tears filled his eyes. He let out a slow shaky breath. "Because up until that day I had never been kissed. Or at least...one that counted." Blaine nodded slightly, thinking. It had to hurt. He placed a hand on Kurt's back. "Come on. I'll buy you lunch." He stood and Kurt gave him a small smile before standing and wiping away his tears. Dave stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at them with a dark look. How dare that Bland kid touch HIS Kurt! "Dave? You coming to class?" Mr. Schuester called from the doorway. Time for Spanish. Oh yippee skippy. Dave looked at him as he started towards the door. "Mr. Schuester, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Alright guys, I have a little surprise for you." Mr. Schue said, facing his Glee members. They all sat there, with rapt attention. Kurt put his phone away, he had been texting Blaine, thanking him again for keeping him company that day. Mr. Schue nodded at them all. "Today we're going to have a new Glee club member. I know it's not fair to you all but I've already listened to his singing. He's not up to par with most of you, but I know with a little bit of practice and help from you all that he can become better. And so I kind of already accepted him as a Glee member." Rachel frowned at him. "Mr. Schuester! That's not fair!" she said. Mr. Schue nodded. "I know. I know. But if it's really that big of a deal I'm sure he wouldn't mind trying out in front of you all." He turned towards the door. "Come on in." Dave Karofsky stepped in and Kurt seemed frozen in horror. _No...no...oh please no!_ He thought, panicking. And Dave cast him a dark predatory smile. Oh yes. Dave Karofsky was joining the Glee Club.

The glee members all gasped, staring at him. Puck started laughing. "Seriously? You've decided to join us 'losers'?" He asked. Dave shrugged. "I needed to join a club until I can join the football and hockey teams again." He said. Kurt took a deep breath in through his nose and looked away, crossing his arms. Mr. Schue knew he couldn't stand Karofsky. Why was he here? Quinn tilted her head, studying Dave. Mercedes leaned forward, one brow arched and disbelieving look on her face. "_You_ sing?" she said. Dave shrugged again. "I guess. Mr. Schuester said I sounded okay and I couldn't make you guys any worse than you are." They all seemed to not like his choice of words. Mr. Schue cleared his throat. "Maybe if you demonstrate for them." Dave gave a nod and went over to the band that seemed to always be handy. He spoke to them quietly and they nodded, beginning to play for him. Dave made his way back to the center of the room and looked at Kurt as he began to sing.

"_Your cruel device  
Your blood like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
_

_I want to love you, but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin' through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains._"

He looked away from Kurt then, turning his head to the side and touching his lips as if in memory._  
_"_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat._"

He looked back at the Gleeks. His eyes going from one person to the next, as if judging their reactions._  
_"_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)"_

The Gleeks seemed to be getting into the song, bobbing their heads in time with the beat. And they even started doing back up for him. All except Kurt, who seemed frozen in a cross between horror, embarrassment and the blush staining his cheeks. And once more Karofsky was staring at him. His blue eyes staring at Kurt with unhidden desire and passion._  
_"_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
_

_You're poison runnin' through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains  
Poison  
_

_One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
_

_I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin' through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains  
Poison  
I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah  
__I don't want to break these chains Poison, oh no  
Runnin' deep inside my veins, Burnin' deep inside my veins  
It's poison I don't want to break these chains._"

And as Dave finished the song the club broke into applause. He wasn't the best singer, but there was potential. Finally Dave tore his eyes away from Kurt to look at his friends. They all rushed down to surround him, talking to him excitedly. He had done it. He was a member. And Kurt could only feel dread underneath that blush he was sporting. Dave was slowly working around him, creating a trap.

**Note:** Haha I knew you were all waiting for it! For Dave to join Glee! Hehe! I really like this song though and I thought it was perfect for Dave to sing. I hope you all do to. It's Poison by Alice Cooper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** Again! Thank you all SO much for the reviews and all these favs/alerts! (Personally I count them as the same thing, you know? Hehe!) I'm glad no one was mad at my use of those hated 'F' words. I was worried I'd lose people for that. Or that I would receive hate mail. But I love getting all this wonderful good stuff!

A warning. I have been updating daily, this may not continue. I'm not stopping this fanfic, far from it. Currently I am suffering from a REALLY bad cold. But also, unlike with my other fics, I'm making this story up AND writing it each night I come home from work. So if I stop updating it's either cause the cold has knocked me out, or I have gone back to drawing. But I will not stop on this! It just might take me a while longer. ….No hurting me please!

Chapter 6

Kurt glared at Dave. How dare he. How dare he come in here! This was his place! He was safe here! He could be himself! But now Karofsky was here. Taking that away from him!

"_His little whispers, Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for, Love Me. Love Me.  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._"

Kurt clenched his hands into fists as glared at Dave. He was smiling at HIS friends!_  
_"_Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window..._

That night he caged him  
Bruised and broke him.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole him.  
voilet wrists and then his ankles  
Silent Pain  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares  
Were his dreams.

Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here  
Looking through the windows."

"Kurt! You okay?" Mercedes gently shook his shoulder and he snapped out of his daydream. Kurt smiled, though it was forced. "I'm fine." He turned back to face his 'friends'. "Perfectly fine." Of course he wasn't. And he decided he couldn't handle it today. He got to his feet, grabbing his bag and stormed from the room. A few people called out to him but it was good ol' Mercedes that went after him. "Kurt? Kurt!" She caught his arm, looking at him worriedly. "What's wrong?" she asked. Kurt rounded on her. "What's wrong?" He demanded, he couldn't believe you. Mercedes winced. "Look, Kurt, I know he was like really horrible to you an' all but...Glee is about second chances. Why couldn't we help him?"

Kurt pulled back from her, shaking his head. "I can't believe you would say that! After all that he has done! To me!" "Kurt, get over it!" She snapped. Kurt's eyes went wide in shock. She hadn't yelled at him in a long time. "Look, Kurt, he's an asshole. No one is going to deny that. But I remember YOU being scared out of your mind when you came out of the closet, and that was only to me at first." She sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "And he was popular. If Finn and Quinn went through hell and they were straight, imagine what it's going to be like for him being gay." She said, and Kurt rolled his eyes, looking away. "He's not gay." He muttered. Mercedes raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" Kurt shook his head. "He just likes...a guy. So he's like bi now or something." he explained lamely. Mercedes nodded. "Right, well, either way he's going to need some support or..." She glanced behind her shoulder to make sure no one was around to hear them, then she looked back at him, "I think if he doesn't make some friends, friends like those in the Glee Club, that he might become more violent. You know...in order to let out his anger. If he has the Glee Club maybe he'll let out his anger into become a better person..." Kurt looked away. "...Maybe you're right." He murmured. He didn't really think so, but if he argued with her it would turn into a cat fight. And Kurt bruised far too easily.

Mercedes nodded back at the Glee Clud, "You comin' back, white boy?" she asked. Kurt shook his head, she frowned at him. "Not today." He said. "I kind of stormed out of there...I can't exactly walk back in." Mercedes nodded, a look of understanding on her face. Kurt gave her a small smile, then he turned and walked away and Mercedes returned to the room.

Dave wasn't shocked when Kurt stormed out. He was such a little drama queen. But that's what he liked about him. All the emotion he was able to show. But he was only showing him anger and hatred. Dave smiled at the memory of Kurt's shocked face. He truly was so incredibly kissable at that time. He looked at these hyper happy teenagers. They all wanted to be his friend. Why? He wasn't known for being nice to him. Because he had sung? He wasn't vain enough to think he was as good as any of them. Hell even wheelchair dude-thing had more talent than him.

Puck clapped a hand on Dave's shoulder. "Welcome to the Gleek Squad." He said with a grin. Dave stared at him, then turned and started to walk away. Puck laugh and pulled him back. "I'm kidding! Lighten up dude!" Mr. Schuester made his way over. "Well, aside from Kurt leaving us today I think this is a really good first step towards us all expanding our horizons. Why don't we all get on to the matter at hand. Regionals."

Kurt hopped out of his SUV when he pulled up to school the next day. After a lengthy talk with Blaine, Kurt had been convinced that he needed to try and talk to Dave. As long as the jock wasn't trying to force him into anything. But alas, Dave was not so kind. While Kurt stopped at his locker a large body fell into the locker next to him, causing Kurt to jump. He looked over to see Dave leaning there, his arms crossed as he looked down at him. "You ran away yesterday." He said. Kurt shrugged, looking back at his locker. "Yeah, well, you kind of took me by surprise yesterday. You were..." "Good?" Dave prompted. "Amazing? Awesome?" Kurt closed his locker. "Decent." He said. Dave frowned. Not the praise he was looking for.

Kurt placed his books in his bag and placed it on his shoulder. "I didn't say it yesterday. But...Welcome to Glee Club." Kurt said, and then he started away. Dave blinked in surprise. It wasn't much but from what they had been doing it was a giant leap. Dave hurried forward and took Kurt's bag. "Here...I'll carry it." He said. Kurt sighed. "No, Karofsky it's o-" He was cut off when Azimio came walking buy and shoved Dave as hard as he could. One of Dave's hands came around the back of Kurt's head, cushioning it from smacking against the lockers as he was shoved against the young soprano. Dave's other hand hit the locker, stopping himself from crushing Kurt. Dave looked down at him. "You okay?" He asked. Kurt's eyes were wide in that very cute way and a blush was on his face. Dave groaned inwardly, desperately wanting to kiss Kurt right now. When Kurt didn't answer him Dave removed the hand from the back of Kurt's head, "Hummel? You okay?" Dave asked again. Kurt nodded, not trusting his voice. Dave smiled and Kurt felt his blush intensify. No! He was NOT blushing because of Karofsky.

After a long moment Dave pushed himself off of the lockers. "Don't run away from Glee today." Dave said, handing Kurt back his bag. "I won't." Kurt said, clearing his throat. Dave started away, then he turned back to Kurt. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Mr. Schue says we're going duets. You and I are partners." He smirked. "See you later, partner." He winked and walked away. Kurt seemed frozen. "...What?" He squeaked. This was not good...


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** OMG! I forgot to put down the name of the song in the last one! Sorry sorry! It's called Monster by Meg and Dia. Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone! So, the cold hasn't gotten better, in fact, I've lost my voice. Haha! Uggggh, sucks.

Chapter 7

"Kurt, stop playing the Funeral March, it's really depressing." Puck growled, pulling the chairs down from where they were stacked. They weren't practicing in here. Each group was going to go and find spot to work on their duets. Kurt was surprised to find that Karofsky had managed to get them the classroom. He knew that Rachel would have the auditorium, so that had to mean Karofsky 'persuaded' the rest of the group. And by persuaded Kurt meant he introduced them to 'The Fury'. Kurt sighed and shook his head, pulling away from the piano. "Can you blame me?" Kurt asked. Puck set the next set of chairs down next to the door and went back for the third row. "Honestly? No, I can't." Kurt glanced at him. Internally cheering for Puck. "But," Puck said, and the cheering stopped. "He's a Lima loser. And even more so since he decided to like a guy. Now to top it off he's joined Glee. And he doesn't have anyone. So, lets...you know...try." he said. Kurt stared at him. "You know, I've never heard you talk nice about someone."

Finn entered the room, bringing in a little tray with wheels to put the chairs on. He started loading them up and he grinned at Kurt. "Puck's being nice because Karofsky told him that he could get him a free membership at the gym." Finn explained. Puck punched Finn in the arm playfully and they laughed quietly. Kurt nodded and turned back to the piano. "I think I hate you two." He murmured. Puck and Finn rolled their eyes and put their chairs on the roll away and off they rolled. Kurt let his head bounce onto the piano.

"Well, don't jump for joy at seeing me." Dave said as he entered the room. Kurt sat up and looked at him. Dave tossed his backpack into the corner and grabbed a chair, he flipped it backwards and sat on it, letting his arms rest on the back of it as he leaned forward. Kurt frowned at him and rolled his eyes. "Great." He muttered, dislike in his voice. Dave didn't seem to notice it. He smiled a bit, "Let's get started on our duet, babe." Kurt's eyes widened and then furrowed in annoyance. "Don't call me 'babe'. If you feel the need to call me anything it's Kurt. Got it?" Dave nodded. "Alright. Kurt. But you're going to call me Dave then."

"I don't think so Karofsky."

"Alright then, babe."

Kurt glared at him and then looked away. Dave was just...IMPOSSIBLE! He turned and pulled out his iPod, hooking it up to a little set of speakers. "I have a list of songs that we could sing. Islands in The Stream."

"No." Dave rejected it right away. Kurt frowned more and then flipped to the next song.

"I Got You Babe."

"No."

"What Have You Done Now?"

"Let's hear it." Dave said, not knowing that song. Kurt hit play and Dave bobbed his head in time with the music. "It's a good song. Really good." Dave said, and Kurt felt a small glow of happiness. He loved being praised, even if it WAS from someone like Dave. "But..." Oh there was that dreaded word again. "I don't think it'll be good for us." Kurt sighed. "Well great. NOW what?" He asked, figuring that Dave was probably going to hate all of his songs. Dave pulled out his own iPod and hooked it up. "Well...I kind of thought that this one was great for the two of us...kind of speaks about how we feel about each other..." Dave said, scrolling through his list of songs. Kurt rolled his eyes. "How I feel about you? You do know that I despise you." Kurt said. Dave smirked. "I know..." Dave hit play and Kurt listened, he looked at Dave in shock. "It's not a duet." He said, Dave nodded. "I know, but I figured we could split it up and make it into one...you know?" Kurt nodded thoughtfully, his mind already working on it. "Yeah...we can do it. It'll be perfect..."

"Alright, you guys had a week, let's see what you guys got!" Mr. Schuester said, and he motioned for Finn and Rachel to get up and sing. They sang Islands in the Stream, and Kurt was thankful that Dave hadn't liked it. Each couple went up, singing perfect duet songs. And finally it was time for Kurt and Dave. As they got up he remembered being surprised that through out the week he and Dave had managed to not kill each other. Though truthfully they had only had two rehearsals. Kurt didn't want more and they had it down pretty good. Dave was happy just being in the same room as Kurt. And now they were going to sing together. Kurt stepped forward, singing.

"_E__verytime we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that i get  
But I haven't missed you yet_."

Dave smirked and stepped up behind Kurt.

"_Every room-mate kept awake  
By every silent scream we make  
All the feelings that i get  
But I still don't miss you yet._

_Only when i stop to think about it._"

Kurt stepped away from him, glaring.

"_I hate everything about you!_"

Dave stepped up closer to him.

"_Why do I...love you?_"

Kurt took a step towards Dave, forcing him back a couple of steps.

"_I hate everything about you!_"

Dave took a step towards him again, closing the distance.

"_Why do I...love you?_

_Every time we lie awake._" Dave smirked at him. Kurt looked away.

"_After every hit we take._"

Dave reached up, cupping Kurt's cheek, forcing him to look at him, causing everyone's eyes to widen. Apparently whomever had won over Dave making him like guys was REALLY affecting him...

"_Every feeling that I get..._" Dave sang.

"_But I haven't missed you yet._

_Only when I stop to think about it..._

_I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!_" Kurt sang with confidence.

"_Why do I...love you?_"

"_I hate everything about you!_"

"_Why do I...love you?_"

_Only when i stop to think about you,  
I know..._"

"_Only when you stop to think about me,  
Do you know..._

_I hate everything about you!_"

"_Why do I...Love you?_

_You hate everything about me!_"

"_Why do you...love me?_" Kurt turned a questioning gaze to Dave as he sang. Staying in character for the song, or was he? He shook his head and sang.

"_I hate!_"

"_You hate!_"

"_I hate!_"

"_You love me!_" Dave sang, moving until he was barely a hairs breath away from Kurt. Kurt glared.

"_I hate everything about you!_"

"_Why do I...love you?_" And as they finished the song Dave kissed Kurt...in front of the entire Glee Club! Kurt shoved him back. "That was NOT in the choreography!" He shouted, his face a dark red. Every stared in shock. Puck coughed, trying to stop his laughter. Dave shrugged at Kurt. "I think you call it 'improve'." He said. Kurt scowled at him. "It's called _improv!_" He said. Dave grinned. "Yeah, but I helped _improve_ our song with it." "You are a pig!" "And you're cute when you're mad, babe." "It's KURT! Not babe!"

"Alright you two, lets keep it school appropriate!" Mr. Schue said, stepping in between them. Even HIS face was stained with a blush. "Aside from the ending you two did amazing. Am I right? Guys?" He looked at the club and everyone got up clapping. "Damn, that was intense y'all!" Mercedes said, going over and wrapping an arm around Kurt. "Extremely hot!" Kurt looked away with his arms crossed. Puck went over to Dave, placing a hand on his shoulder. "So, you like Kurt?" Puck asked. Dave stared at Kurt and smirked. "Yeah." Puck nodded, looking completely serious. "Okay...so tell me...how long were you planning on grossing us completely straight guys out?" he asked. Dave grinned. "Since we were told to do duets. You have no idea how badly I wanted to do that." Puck jerked his hand back, putting both of his hands over his ears. "Ugh! Dude! Dude! It's bad enough I SAW you two kissing, I don't need anymore images!" Dave snorted and Finn laughed.

After a bit more cheering and teasing everyone split up to go home. Kurt hurried out to his SUV, only to be stopped by Dave, who put his hand on the window of the door and pushed it back shut. "Hey, babe, don't be mad..." Dave said. Kurt stared at Dave's hand, a out burst threatening to burst forth. "Get your sweaty meat paws off of my baby!" He shrieked. Actually SHRIEKED! Dave was so startled by the sound that he actually did pull back. "Um..I'm sorry..." He said as Kurt went about cleaning off of smear on his window. "Look...Kurt, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of everyone." Kurt glanced at him. Dave was honestly apologizing to him? "But it was really hot." Dave said, grinning. Kurt rolled his eyes. Apparently he couldn't apologize properly. "When will you get it through your thick neanderthal head?" Kurt demanded. Dave just stared. Kurt sighed, opening his door. "I have no desire to go out with you. Ever." Dave shook his head. "I don't believe that. I think you will see things my way. I think you will come to like me." He said. Kurt scoffed, tossing his bag into the truck so it landed on the passenger seat. "I doubt that." Dave stepped closer so if Kurt even took a deep breath he would bump into him. So Kurt chose to freeze. His eyes wide and he gulped. Dave leaned forward so his breath rolled onto the back of Kurt's neck. "You will. Because when I kissed you, your heart was beating so fast. Each time. And even, right now...we're not touching but your heart is beating like crazy. I did that." He closed his eyes, inhaling Kurt's scent before he pulled away, leaving Kurt gripping his truck tightly in his hands. He glanced back, and without turning around Dave called, "And now you're watching me!" Kurt jumped into his truck. How did he know that?

**P.S.:** The song they just sang is I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. An awesome band that sings songs like: The Animal I've Become, Home, Pain, and Just Like You. Really awesome music!


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** Did you know what when you decide to watch the Muppets' version of Bohemian Rhapsody and you start laughing and you have no voice...that your laughter sounds more like gasps of breath and squeaks? Tis true! I finished watching Season 1 of Glee (Again) and I decided to watch some of the behind the scenes. Lots of interesting things. Like how they decided on who to choose for the characters. Lots of funny stuff there. This one was on the whole Bohemian Rhapsody dance portion in the finale episode in Season 1. Someone mentioned that shortly after they decided to put Bohemian Rhapsody in Glee that the Muppets had just come out with their own version up online. I was like 'Really? Well...this ought to be funny!' And it was! Hehe! If you haven't seen it yet go to youtube and start typing in Muppets Bo...and it will pop up! So funny!

Chapter 8

"I honestly think he's out to drive me insane." Kurt moaned into his hands. Blaine sat next to him, sucking out of the straw in his Capri Sun. He shrugged and let the straw pop out of his mouth. "And you don't think you're over reacting?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed, letting his head hit the table of the Breadstix table. "Not you too." He muttered. Blaine laughed. "Look, I'm the first person to tell you that I understand what you're going through. I'm on your side. But he COULD change you know. The power of love." Kurt snorted. "You sound like a really bad greeting card." Blain shrugged, taking another sip of his drink. "Well then how about you try this on for size." Blaine said, and Kurt looked at him, willing to try anything. "You need to get him to back off for a little bit right?" Kurt nodded. "Then get a boyfriend." Blaine said, crumpling up his little empty drink packet.

Kurt snorted. "Oh yeah, Sure. I'll get right on that." He said sarcastically before shaking his head. "It's not like I don't want to, it's that every guy I fall for either is straight or just doesn't like me back." Blaine raised a brow. "Well, how about this." He said, and then he leaned forward and kissed Kurt. Kurt sat there with wide eyes, blinking repeatedly. Why was everyone kissing him? Blaine was a really good kisser, who left him breathless. But he was shocked at not feeling the same fire he felt when Dave kissed him. Blaine pulled back from the kiss and Kurt licked his lips nervously, tasting the Wild Cherry drink on them. Blaine smiled. "So. What do you think?" He asked. Kurt reached up to fiddle with the scarf around his neck. "U-Um..." He said nervously, looking at Blaine with confused eyes. Blaine chuckled. "You are so adorable." He said. Kurt looked away nervously. "I'm confused..." Kurt said quietly. Blaine reached over fixing Kurt's hair, though he really didn't need it. "Alright, I'll put it blunt." Blaine said. "The only way it looks right now to get this Karofsky guy to leave you alone it to appear unavailable. You need to have a boyfriend. And I am more than willing to take on that roll." Kurt blushed. "R-Really?" Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again. "Yes. Really." Blaine murmured. "O-Okay..."

Kurt walked through the halls, eagerly texting on his phone. Finally! He had a boyfriend! He wasn't going to go through high school dateless! Which he had always assumed was going to be the way things went for him. But once more he was looking at his cell and not paying attention to Karofsky. Who had seen the smile and felt anger build up in him. He stomped down the hall and yanked Kurt's cell out of his hands. "A message from Bland?" He said, keeping it above his head so Kurt couldn't grab it. " 'Miss you sweetie'. Oh well if THAT isn't the gayest thing I ever heard. Do all your gay friends say things like that?" He asked, smirking at Kurt. Pleased since Kurt was looking at him again. Kurt wrapped both his hands around Dave's arm and pulled downwards to grab the phone. "No." He grunted. "Just my...boy...friend!" Dave dropped the phone as this news hit him like a semitruck. "What did you just say?" He demanded, his voice a hoarse whisper. Kurt scooped up his phone and checked to make sure it was alright. He kept his back to Dave. "You heard me." Kurt said. "My boyfriend. Blaine is my boyfriend."

Dave grabbed him and shoved him against the lockers. His hands held him by the shoulders. "How the hell can HE be your boyfriend?" He demanded. Kurt stared up at him with those large surprised eyes. The eyes that always drove Dave into kissing him. That made him groan with need and frustration late at night. "I-I like him...and he asked me...so I said yes..." Kurt replied. He wasn't entirely sure why but he almost felt turned on. Dave wasn't hurting him. But the image of him towering over him, pinning him down... Kurt mentally shook his head. No. No! There was no way in Gaga's over sized wardrobe was he ever gonna get turned on by Dave Karofsky! Dave leaned down, his face coming closer and closer to Kurt's. "Well I don't care what he thinks he is. He isn't your boyfriend. There is no way in hell you could be boyfriend and...well...boyfriend with someone named _Bland_!" Kurt glared at him. "It's Blaine!" "Whatever."

Dave reached up with one hand and grabbed Kurt's chin with one hand, tightly, causing the smaller boy to gasp. "I'll make you forget that little Fairy Princess." Dave growled, before crashing his lips hard against Kurt's. Kurt whimpered. "Oi! You two lovebirds!" Dave broke away from the kiss to look over at Sue Sylvester and her red track uniform. "I love guy on guy kissing as much as the next completely straight and vibrant 30 year old who actually looks 20 (Not really) but it is just plain sad and disgusting when it is Glee Kids and Ex-Hockey players. It saddens and disgusts me. And just in case you didn't hear me the first two times, I'll say it again. It saddens AND disgusts me. I ought to kick you both out. But seeing as how I am in such a nice mood today, I will let you off with a warning. Now. Get out of my sight. I'm tired of looking at sweaty puberty." She turned and walked away. Kurt ducked out from under Dave's arm to run down the hall towards his class. Heart pounding away in his ears.

**P.S.:** I know I know! It's a short chapter. Blame the cold medicine! I like leaving things in such a way that people can't wait for the next chapter. I was worried that if I kept right I wouldn't leave the cliff hanger or semi-cliff hanger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:** I know I say this every time but I have to say it again. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! They are so amazingly awesome! I think I always expect to get on here and see that everyone will say "I can't believe you wrote THAT! I'm never gonna read your stuff again!"So thank you all for sticking with me!

Also, for those getting annoyed with Kurt, be patient my little loves! Hehe! In most of the stories I read about Kurt and Dave within like the second chapter Kurt just forgave Dave for everything. Not that the stories weren't good. They are! But in my head they would have been better if Kurt didn't forgive him so quickly. Especially since Kurt has a habit of being a little stuck up, but then he turns around with those big teary eyes and you're just like "Noooooo! Here let me molest you a little bit, you'll feel better!" Hehe! . Or maybe that's just me...

Chapter 9

Dave sat in his class and thanked God that he liked baggy pants. He smirked again, for what seemed like the fifth time that day. The feel of Kurt pinned beneath him. Those perfectly kissable lips pressed against his. The whimper Kurt had made. His baggy pants felt a little too tight again. So he shifted once more and brought the one thing to mind that seemed to work in getting rid of his hard on, Kurt and _Bland_ together. Holding hands. _Bland's_ arm around Kurt. HIS Kurt! _Bland's_ thick lips kissing Kurt's soft ones. Dave snapped his pencil in his tight grip and then sighed at it. When lunch finally came Dave knew what he needed to do. He needed to go and pay this asshole a visit. And make sure that he knew that he was dealing with the Fury!

Dave pulled into the Dalton school and hopped out of his truck. Then he froze. Not only was everyone wearing the same uniform...but they all LOOKED like Blaine. _Oh...shit..._ he thought. He was going to have to beat everyone up? "Karofsky?" Dave turned around, there was Blaine...or at least...he thought it was Blaine. He couldn't be sure. "Blank?" Dave asked. Blaine smiled, "It's Blaine. What're you doing here?" Blaine asked. Dave nodded and swung his fist at the prep boy. Blaine gasped and ducked, causing Dave to slam his fist into the tree right behind him. Dave's eyes went wide and he let out a squeak before pulling his hand back and holding it tightly. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Blaine winced as he stood back up. "Ouch...that's gotta hurt." "YA THINK?" Dave shouted. Blaine shrugged, "In my defense, you _were_ attacking me for no reason." He sighed, shaking his head at Dave. "Well, come on. I'll help you with that hand."

Less then ten minutes later Dave was sitting in the nurse's office and Blaine had just finished cleaning off his hand and was wrapping it. "Doesn't look broken. Just a bad sprain." Blaine said. Dave was giving him a weird 'what-the-fuck-you-doing' look. Blaine looked at him and smiled as he continued wrapping the bruised hand. "What?" he asked. Dave frowned at him. "Why...are you helping me?" he asked. Blaine finished wrapping and he turned to the first aid kid, grabbing a couple of aspirin from it. "Honestly? I knew why you were doing it. And if I were in your position I would have done the same thing." He handed Dave the aspirin and began to put away the kit.

Dave frowned at him some more. "...You make no sense, you know that right?" he said. Blaine laughed, putting the kit back into it's cabinet. "I've heard that before." He then grabbed his little rolly chair and rolled over to sit in front of Dave. "Look. I like Kurt. But I like him more as a friend." Dave's eyes narrowed. "So you're only messing with him?" he snapped. He didn't like the two of them together, but no one was going to break his Kurt's heart! Blaine raised his hands defensively. "I'm not playing him. I think that if he and I really gave it a shot we could have something great. But a part of him I think really likes you. When we kissed there wasn't-" Blaine flew backwards off the chair was Dave punched him. With his bad hand. Dave let out a string of curses as he held his injured hand. Blaine groaned and sat up on the floor, one hand on his jaw. "Ow. That REALLY hurt!" Blaine said.

The hockey player glared down at the singer. "Good!" He snapped. Blaine climbed back onto the stool. "Okay, you have got to calm down for a second and let me finish talking." He said. Dave looked away, his hands in fists. But it was his sign for Blaine to continue talking. Blaine nodded. "Alright. Like I was saying, when we kissed there wasn't any spark. I think he knows that too. But when you two kissed, there was an obvious connection." Blaine explained. Dave nodded. "Right. So I just got to kiss him some more." "No." Dave snapped his angered gaze back to Blaine. Blaine shook his head, "No. Listen. If you keep forcing yourself on him like this then he's going to run from you. He's kind of like a rabbit, you know?" Dave nodded slowly. A rabbit. That was his Kurt alright. Though a bit more feisty. "Then what do you think I should do?" he asked. Blaine smiled. "You're in Glee Club with him. Sing to him. Win him over through song. And find reasons to be with him. Like...if you need help in one of your classes. Kurt's pretty smart. Convince him, nicely, to help you." Dave slowly smirked. His mind already thinking of the dirty 'studentXteacher' things they could do. Then he looked at Blaine. "And what about you two?" He demanded. He didn't like the idea of Blaine and Kurt together. Kissing and stuff. Blaine shrugged. "I'll continue playing the boyfriend but I'll keep pulling back until he comes running to your arms."

Kurt sat in Glee club, far from Dave, who had shown up late. And with his hand bandaged. Probably got into another fight. Who was the poor kid this time? He shook his head. Once the club ended Dave hurried through and caught Kurt's arm. "Kurt, wait!" He said, and Kurt spun around, glaring at him. "Let me go!" He snapped. Dave didn't flinch. He just sighed. "Kurt. Please...I need to talk to you. Please?" He gave him a pained look. Which seemed to be enough to break through Kurt just enough, for after a moment the soprano sighed and gave a nod. "Fine. Make it quick. I have to go and see my _boyfriend._" Dave's face grew hard at that, but he didn't make a comment. He just turned and led Kurt into the auditorium.

He led Kurt up onto the middle of the stage and he puled out a cd player. "Please...just...listen.." He said. Taking a deep breath. Kurt looked from Dave to the cd player and he nodded. Dave hit play and let the music begin. He took a couple of steps back and began to sing.

"_Will you listen to my story  
It'll just be a minute  
How can I explain  
Whatever happened here never meant to hurt you  
How can I cause you so much pain._"

Kurt stared at him, almost in wonder. Dave took a small step froward, holding a hand out to Kurt.

"_When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe, will you believe in me_"

Dave let his hand fall and he looked away.

"_All the words that I come up with  
They're like gasoline on flames  
There's no excuse, no explanation  
Believe me if I could undo what I did wrong  
I'd give away all that I own._

_When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe  
_

_If I told you I've been cleanin' my soul  
And If I promise you I'll regain control  
Will you open your door  
And let me in take me for who I am  
And not for who I've been, who I've been  
_

_When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can your forgive me  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe me  
When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe?_"

Kurt drew in a small breath. This was Dave's way of apologizing. And he was doing it in a way that Kurt would understand. To say that it didn't touch Kurt's heart would be a lie. It did. Greatly. But he shook his head. No! Dave had to realize he wanted NOTHING to do with him. So Kurt sang back to Dave.

"_I don't wanna hear  
I don't wanna know  
Please don't say you're sorry  
I heard it all before  
And I can take care of myself._"

Dave blinked at him. Not expecting Kurt to reply in such a fashion. He watched as Kurt put one hand on his hip. Why did he feel the need to pose like that?

"_I don't wanna hear  
I don't wanna know  
Please don't say, Forgive me  
I've seen it all before  
And I can't take it anymore_

You're not half the man you think you are  
Save your words because you've gone too far  
I listened to your lies and all your stories  
_(I listened to your stories)  
You're not half the man you'd like to be_

I don't wanna hear  
I don't wanna know  
Please don't say you're sorry  
I heard it all before  
And I can take care of myself

I don't wanna hear  
I don't wanna know  
Please don't say, Forgive me  
I've seen it all before  
And I can't take it anymore."

Kurt finished, gave a nod, and turned away from Dave, who seemed just stunned. Well, that just wouldn't do! "Hummel!" He shouted as Kurt opened the door to leave. He looked back at him with an almost bored look. Dave shouted back to him in song,

"_I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
That homeboy was not about it_

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
They just loved it."

Kurt blushed and quickly left, and Dave just grinned. "And I really like it." He murmured.

**P.S.:** Alrighty! The songs used in this chapter were, Sorry by Daughtry. Sorry by Madonna. And I Kissed A Boy by Cobra Starship. But look! A slightly longer chapter? Hehe!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes:** I got my voice back! Yay! Still sound like a guy and can't sing. Hurts like hell. But I can talk again! Sorry there was no update yesterday. I ended up kind of passing out after a little while. Pleasant dreams though! Which is weird cause I normally have messed up or scary dreams when I'm sick. This one, I dreamnt I was on a date with Max Adler! (For those who are like me most of the time and only memorize character names, not actor names. Max Adler plays Dave Karofsky)

Chapter 10

"What are you saying dad?" Kurt asked, he was sure he heard it wrong. Burt Hummel sighed, cracking open his beer. "I'm not going to the cemetery." Burt repeated. Kurt breathed in shakily, feeling tears stinging his eyes. "How can you say that? It's mom..." he said quietly. Burt shook his head. "Look son, I love your mom. And I always will. And I'll always miss her. But we're starting a new family. The dresser has already been emptied-" "What?" Kurt stared at him with wide eyes, then he ran past his father to his parents' bedroom. "Kurt!" Burt called, going after him. Kurt grabbed the drawers and yanked them open. They were full of clothes...but it wasn't his mom's. It was Carole's.

It felt like Burt had just attacked him. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't see from the tears rolling out of his eyes. "Kurt...it's been nine years. I'm marrying Carole. We can't have a shrine for your mo-" He stopped when Kurt turned to look at him. "How could you?" He demanded in a whisper. He pushed past his father. Burt grabbed his shoulder but Kurt just shrugged him off and went to the garage. He hopped into his SUV and sped off.

"So, it's been a week since you sang the song. You haven't had any luck since then?" Blaine's voice asked from Dave's speaker phone. Dave was busy lifting weights. "Not really. I mean, I tried what you said, with the whole 'he likes organic things'." Dave grunted as he lifted the weights. Blaine sighed on the phone. "Giving him a pineapple is NOT what I had in mind..." Blaine said. Dave rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault if you weren't specific." he muttered. Blaine sighed. "Alright, this is going to be officially the lowest point in my life but Kurt called me right before I called you. He needs help..." Dave dropped the weights, sitting up and grabbing his phone. "What?"

Kurt sat on his knees in front of the grave. His hand lightly traced the name written in stone there. **Molly Hummel. Beloved Wife. Loving Mother.** Such simple words that didn't do this amazing woman justice. But at the time they didn't have enough money for more. Kurt gave a sob. "I'm sorry mom." he whispered, hiccuping. "I don't know why...but Dad says he's not...he's forgetting you...and I can't...Mom..." He buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry mom...I-I'm..."

Dave hopped out of his truck at the cemetery and looked around slowly. "Hummel...where are..." He stopped, seeing Kurt on his knees in front of a grave. And he felt it tug on his heart. Before he realized it he was walking towards him. Upon reaching him he silently dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him back against his chest. Kurt stiffened and jerked, trying to break free. "Kurt...it's okay..." Dave said quietly. Kurt stopped moving but he didn't relax. They sat there for a long while before Kurt started crying again. Dave sat back, pulling Kurt onto his lap and just holding him. Dave didn't know how long they sat like that. He just knew that aside from Kurt's heartbroken sobs that tugged on his emotions, that they were there for a long time. At least that's what his asleep butt said. Slowly Kurt stopped crying, he sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and pulled away. Dave let him this time. Kurt pushed himself to his feet and Dave followed suit.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, not looking at him. Dave gave him a small smile and a shrug. "I was passing by and I saw you." He looked down at the grave and then back at Kurt. Kurt placed his hand lovingly on the stone. "It's my mother. She was really sick. Cancer." Kurt closed his eyes and Dave took a step forward, lightly caressing Kurt's cheek. Kurt drew back quickly, his eyes turning fearful. Dave let his hand fall to his side. "I'm not going to do anything to you. Not in front of her..." he explained. Kurt looked at the headstone again and then gave him a thankful look. Dave took a small step towards him. "Look, you kind of look like you need someone to talk to...or shoulder to cry on. You kind of got this one all soggy." He motioned to his left shoulder. "But I have another one and can go on for another round." He smiled, and despite himself. "..Thank you." He said quietly and Dave smiled a bit brighter. "But I'm okay now." Kurt gave him a small nod and started away. Dave took a couple of steps towards him. "Kurt! Wait...Do you...do you wanna go get something to eat?" Kurt looked back at him. "Uh..." Dave raised his hands defensively. "It's not a date, I mean, you know, unless you want it to be one...but...If you want to talk a little bit..." "No, thank you though." Kurt said. And Dave's face fell. Kurt bit the inside of his lip. Dave was trying...and he HAD just help him...so... Kurt walked forward and wrapped his arms around Dave, hugging him. Dave froze, his eyes going wide. Kurt was...HUGGING him! Willingly! Dave quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt, and the soprano squeaked. He felt like he was getting enfolded in this giant. Disappearing in his arms. Dave breathed his scent in before he finally released him. Kurt staggered a bit, gave him a small smile, and then he left.

"It's kind of creepy how much he's been smiling..." Mike whispered to the group. Finn tilted his head. "I know what you mean...I don't think I've ever seen him this happy." he said. Artie leaned back and whispered, "I have, but that was only when he tried to give someone a swirly in the port-a-potty and their hair was dyed blue for a week..." He said. Dave was sitting in his chair, still grinning. It wasn't much of a step forward. But it still one. Kurt had hugged him! And each time he remembered holding Kurt in his arms he couldn't help but smile. But of course, it had to be ruined when Kurt started talking about his 'boyfriend', Blaine.

Truth be told, Dave kind of liked Blaine now. Now that he knew that Blaine had no interest in Kurt what-so-ever. He remembered their conversation when they had first started talking.

_Dave looked Blaine up and down. "So...if you aren't really in love with Kurt...then why are you pretending to be his boyfriend?" he asked. Blaine smiled, looking through his collection of books in his room. "Aside from me wanting to help him gain confidence in himself and possibly helping him fall in love with you?" Dave smiled at the idea, and then frowned. "You don't find him attractive?" he asked. Blaine laughed. "I find him to be utterly adorable." Blaine said. Dave crossed his arms and Blaine chuckled. "You're wondering if I find him attractive like you do? No. You see when it comes in all relationships, there is a top and a bottom. Kurt and I are both bottoms." Dave blinked at him. "...What?" Blaine laughed again. "Basically, in straight talk, Kurt and I are both the girl in the relationship." at that Dave grinned._

"Oi. Oi!" Dave shook himself out of his thoughts to look at Mike, who was smacking his arm to get his attention. "Can you like...not kiss Kurt in front of Tina...ever again?" He asked. Dave blinked at him slowly. "...Huh? Why? You worrying about whether or not you'll start liking cock?" he asked. Mike shuddered. "No. I like women." He shook his head. "No, see ever since that kiss Tina keeps looking at me weird and asking me if I'm an 'uke' or a 'seme'. I'm not sure what those mean but I'm pretty sure than when I find out I'm not going to like it." He said. Tina seemed to have bat like hearing, for she looked at him on the other side of the room and called to him, "Mike! Uke! Uke!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes: **Wai! So cool! I have my own little live yaoi couple!

Chapter 11

Kurt was known to be a excellent student. He worked hard on all of his subjects. But between his confusion about Dave, his anger over him joining Glee and then finally the arguments he had been having with his father about his mother...Kurt hadn't been paying attention in class. In fact, the past couple of days he had been sent to the nurse's office and told to rest because of stomach pains. He had finally gotten used to Dave being in Glee. And his stomach had stopped hurting. But the fact of the matter was, he was starting to fall behind in his math. He couldn't let his dad know. And most of the others in Glee weren't the best at math. Except for Rachel, but Kurt was always resisting the urge to pluck her eyebrows and gag her each time he was in the room with her. So now he was trying to figure it out on his own. Staying after school to prolong having to go and see his father.

Dave paused, he had stayed after school, talking to Coach Bestie in hopes of rejoining the team. He was told no. And so he was getting ready to leave but paused when he saw Kurt sitting alone in a classroom. Which made Dave uneasy. The team was still at school. There were few teachers. If Kurt stayed here alone...who knows what could happen to him. It was Dave's duty as boyfriend-to-be, had he really just thought that?, to protect him. So Dave stepped into the doorway. "Kurt? ...What're you doing?" he asked. Kurt looked up from his book. "Karofsky? I...I'm trying to..." He groaned and slammed the book close. Dave moved in a bit more and looked at the cover. "Calculus?" Dave asked and Kurt sighed with a nod. Dave smiled. "I think I can help. Why don't we go to your house?" Kurt frowned at him. "Um...my house...?"

Less than twenty minutes later Kurt had convinced Dave that going to his house would be bad. That he and his dad were fighting and they would have no privacy because Finn would be there. And somehow, and Kurt still wasn't sure how, Dave had convinced Kurt to come to HIS house. And now, much to Dave's delight, Kurt was seated on Karofsky's bed. Looking very much like a frightened rabbit. Dave shrugged out of his Letterman jacket and Kurt swallowed thickly. He had called Dave 'chubby'. But it was easy to see, when he was only in a shirt and not that unflattering jacket, that Dave was anything BUT chubby. Course Kurt had felt that before, but he couldn't be sure until he saw him like this.

Dave smirked, moving over and taking a seat next to him. He took the book from Kurt and opened it. "Okay. So, this part here..." Dave began. About an hour later Kurt was looking at him in disbelief. Dave smiled as he closed the book. "What?" he asked. Kurt shook his head slowly. "How...How do YOU know Calculus?" He asked. Dave laughed. "Because all jocks are supposed to be dumb?" He asked. Kurt gave a one arms shrug. "Well..." Dave laughed, climbing off of the bed. "I'm gonna go grab a soda. You want anything?" Kurt shook his head. "No I...should probably be heading home." _And I probably should have asked Blaine for help instead..._ he thought. This last hour had been...nice. Kurt had completely relaxed around Dave.

Dave looked a bit sad that Kurt was leaving. He nodded and quickly masked it. "Alright." He offered a hand out to Kurt to help him to his feet. Kurt gasped as Dave pulled him swiftly and easily up. Like he was light as a feather. Kurt stumbled slightly, landing against Dave's chest. Dave placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders to help steady him. "I knew it." He murmured, and Kurt looked up at him with a small blush. Dave shrugged. "I'm simply irresistible." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Right." He pulled back, finally gaining his footing. "Thanks for your help. But I should get back..." he said quietly. Dave smiled, "Alright..."

"Blaine, this is getting really weird." Kurt said as he gently scrubbed his face, looking in the mirror. Blaine's chuckle came on the other end of the phone. "Because he's being nice to you?" "YES!" Kurt shouted, exasperated. "Why is he acting nice? Helping me?" Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt, I think he really does like you. And that's why he's helping you. Oh! Hang on, I got another call." Kurt sighed, "I'm heading to bed. I'll call you later." he said, hanging up his phone. Blaine chuckled and switched over to the other line. "Why hello Dave." he said. "I helped him study!" He said excitedly.

"I know. Kurt was talking about it like crazy." Blaine said. "Really?" Asked Dave, sounding like a excited puppy. Blaine chuckled again, "He thinks you're insane." "Oh..." He sighed. "It's Saturday tomorrow." Dave mumbled. "And that's a bad thing?" Blaine asked. Dave shrugged. "I'm working at the pool. Kurt never comes there so I won't get to see him." He sighed sadly. Blaine smirked on the other end. "Really? We'll see about that..."

Kurt shut his locker at the pool. He was nervous, wearing only his swim trunks. He tried to tell Blaine that chlorine wasn't good for ones skin or hair. Not to mention...Kurt didn't know how to swim. But Blaine said he really wanted to go swimming. So swimming they would go. Kurt was embarrassed to be seen without a shirt though, especially since he was early. With a deep breath he walked out into the pool area. He kept one arm crossed protectively across his chest as he walked around slowly.

Dave's breath caught in his throat. There he was. Kurt. Shirtless. His skin so pale and smooth and soft... He hadn't seen anything hotter. A squeal of laughter and a splash had him turning his eyes towards the kiddy pool. He was the lifeguard. Which meant as much as he wanted to just stare Kurt up and down, he had to pay attention to everything around him. Which meant while his eyes were on the kids...he didn't see Azimio and some of his goons walking in.

"So the little fag decided to go swimming?" Azimio said, smirking. Kurt tensed, turning to them. "I...What do you want?" He asked. Azimio tilted his head and glanced over at Dave, who still wasn't looking yet. "You turned our boy gay. If it wasn't for you...spreading your..._disease_ around." he growled, stepping closer. Kurt looked at him, offended. "It's not something that you can _catch_, you imbecile! And if you could get that in your thick head you'd realize that!" Kurt said, his voice rising. Azimio moved even closer and leaned over, whispering in his ear. "Dave would be a lot better off if you would just...disappear." And then a fist slammed into Kurt's gut. Kurt's eyes went wide, watering as he lost all the air in his lungs. Another fist went into his gut and then he was shoved back into the water.

Kurt couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He struggled to, his hands reaching out blindly. His lungs and stomach burning. And then...it didn't matter that he couldn't breathe. The burning stopped...and Kurt just...relaxed. His vision darkening and he heard a muffled, "KURT!" and then...nothing...


	12. Chapter 12

**Note:** Hehe! You all like my little cliffhanger from the last one? I was in a bit of a fog when I was writing and I knew I had to give you all SOMETHING to make up for the chapter being kind of...slow. I was getting' kinda worried about complaints about the lack of luster in the chapter so I had to make a punch a little earlier than expected.

Chapter 12

"Kurt! Kurt!"

_Shut up. I want my beauty sleep._

"Kurt! Open your eyes!"

_They are open. It's just dark. Now go away!_

"Someone call an ambulance!"

_Why? Whose hurt?_

"Kurt!"

_Yes? _

Kurt felt empty. Light. He couldn't see. And apparently no one could hear him. But that was okay. That annoying voice, though so familiar, was finally getting distant. It was nice. And suddenly his lungs were burning. Something being pressed into them and a steady pressing on his chest. And like that the pain began to ease. And then burning pain again. And suddenly there was blurry light. Kurt couldn't see. Couldn't breathe. He began to choke. Someone rolled him onto his side and Kurt coughed out water, drawing in painful wheezing breaths and coughing again. Everything came into focus again.

There was the cement floor. There was the walls in the distance and lots of peoples feet. Feet. Feet were so gross. His chest hurt and felt heavy. Someone was rubbing his back. He was gently rolled over again and pulled into someone's arms. His gaze fell upon the worried face of Dave. His hazel eyes boring into him. "Kurt. It's going to be okay." Dave said, holding him tight against his arm big chest. It was then that Kurt realized that Dave was wet too. The small bit of hair there, wet. Kurt looked up at him, Dave had saved him. He felt a wave of weariness hit him and his eyes started to droop. "Hey! Come on, stay awake!" Dave gave him a small shake but it was pointless. "Don't...tell...my dad..." He mumbled in a breathy voice and then...he faded...

**Beep...beep...beep...**

Kurt groaned. The beeping just wouldn't stop. His chest hurt with each breath. And there was something cold being shot into his nose. "Kurt? You awake buddy?" He felt a hand grip one of his and he opened his eyes slowly. The room was bright so he had to squint and blink a couple of times until his gaze came to focus on his dad. "Dad? What're you...where...?" He looked around. The hospital. Burt looked tired. Like he had been worrying for a long time and was finally relieved. It tugged guiltily at Kurt's heart. He had made his dad worry. His dad with the weak heart. Why had they told his dad. Burt tightened his grip on his son's hand.

"You were attacked at the pool. The police arrested the two boys. They've been sent to juvenile hall. Your stomach is...pretty bruised..." Burt said and Kurt took in a slow deep breath and nodded. He remembered that. And that was confirmed because his stomach hurt. But he was worried. Azimio was going to blame him. Kurt looked over at his father again. "Karo...Dave...pulled me out of the water?" He asked. Burt nodded. "Yeah. He uh, he pulled you out, got them to call an ambulance and then gave you CPR. He saved your life." Burt said. Kurt sighed, giving a small chuckle. "He's not going to let this go." He muttered. Then he looked around. "...Blaine's not here?" He asked. It wasn't right. His boyfriend should be here with his! The door opened, "Course I am cutie!" Blaine said, coming in with a couple cups of coffee. He handed one to Burt, them came around the corner and kissed Kurt's forehead, much to Burt's relief. Kurt smiled up at him.

"What about Dave?" Kurt asked, he expected him to come walking in too. Burt shook his head. "He came with you to the hospital, but left after I got here." Burt said. Kurt nodded slowly, confused by the strange feeling of...disappointment. Burt took another deep drink and stood. "The doctor said that you could go home once you woke up. I'll go and signed the papers." He hurried out the door and Blaine took a seat next to Kurt. "You okay, hon?" He asked. Kurt looked at him, giving him a small smile. "Dave hasn't let up." He said. And Blaine smiled. "Did you really expect him to?" Blaine asked, and Kurt looked away. Blaine took a slow deep breath and took Kurt's hand. "Kurt, sweetie, do you want to give him a chance?" Blaine asked. Kurt bit his lip and shook his head slowly. Blaine smiled. "Are you sure?"

Kurt slowly raised his gaze to Blaine's. His eyes were hurt and confused. "I...I don't...I..." Blaine shook his head, letting it fall. "Kurt, I simply adore you." He said, and then he looked at him again. "But he IS getting through to you. And neither of us can blame him for that. He DID save your life. I want you to be happy, I'm going to be behind you no matter what your decision. If you want to give him a shot, then I'll help you." Blaine said, giving the back of Kurt's hand a kiss. Kurt slowly let a smile spread on his face. "You...sure?" he asked, and Blaine nodded.

Kurt was nervous when he went to school on Monday. Some of the players had been mad at Kurt and threw him into the dumpster that morning. Now they were taking turns shoving him into lockers whenever they passed him. But that was nothing. Kurt was nervous about running into Dave. And he did. On the stairs. Kurt froze, looking down at him. A blush on his face. "D-Dave...hi..." Kurt said in surprise. Dave stared up at him. "You...called me by my first name..." he said. Kurt blushed, looking away in embarrassment. "Y-Yeah...um...listen, my dad...a-and I...and my family...we wanted to...to thank you. For you know...saving me." Kurt said nervously. Dave smiled. "It's alright. You don't need to." Kurt shook his head. "No, we do! I...I do." He said, and then he took a deep breath and took on the look he always had on. The firm one that said he wasn't going to take crap from anybody. "Would you like to come over to my house for dinner?" He asked. Dave stared and then grinned. "Uh...yeah! Yeah! I'd be happy to!" he said enthusiastically. Kurt nodded. "Alright. Tomorrow night. Six pm." He nodded once more and then continued down the stairs, so Dave couldn't see the blush that was spreading on his face. And Kurt couldn't see the little moonwalk Dave was doing excitedly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note:** Hey all! New chapter! Oh oh oh! I got to meet my real life seme yesterday! Eeee! He's so adorable! Ended up sitting in a restaurant until one in the morning with my Onee-san (Means 'big sister' in Japanese. She isn't really, but whenever we go out everyone is always asking if we're sisters) and my seme, laughing our butts off! The waitress kept saying she wished she could pull up a chair and sit with us, just to listen in. At one point she came over to refill our drinks and we were in the middle of a conversation and the seme slammed his hand on the table and said loudly "I don't like chubby guys!" She froze and everyone got quiet, which had me and my Onee-san nearly falling out of the seat laughing. While he slowly hid his face. The waitress walked away saying something like "I come in on the weirdest conversations..."

Chapter 13

"Dad, I'm BEGGING you! _Please_ don't embarrass me!" Kurt said, his hands working to take off his apron. Burt stood in the kitchen watching him with a smirk. "I wouldn't dream of it, Kurt." Burt said. Kurt frowned at him. "Dad..." Burt just laughed, shaking his head. "Kurt I'm just kidding. I'm just going to threaten him if he dreams of ever touching you." He turned and started away. Kurt's eyes went wide and he started blushing, "DAD!"

Outside the Hummel home stood Dave. He was wearing a suit and tie. He honestly hadn't known how to dress for this evening. He thought of how Kurt dressed and figured that would be a good start. And he wanted to look respectable. In his mind he had undressed Kurt a thousand times, kissing over that pale skin. But how would it look if he was dressed normally and looked at Kurt's dad, basically saying, "Hi! I'm the guy who saved your sons life, used to beat him up and now constantly dream of making love to him until he loses all thought." ….Yeah...that would TOTALLY be okay and he TOTALLY wouldn't be shot in the face with a bazooka... With a deep breath Dave raised his hand and knocked on the door, thus embarking on the scariest thing he had ever done...aside from coming out to Kurt...

The door opened and Burt stood there, with the meanest look on his face. "So YOU'RE David Karofsky..." Burt growled. Dave's eyes went wide. Dave was a big guy. He was scary. People moved out of the way for him. Even his ex-teammates would stay out of his way if he gave them the death glare. And Dave wasn't scared of any one person. But the look Burt was giving him right now...like Burt could take him...Dave was ready to go home and hide in his closet. But then Burt's face lit up. "You're a little bit late. Well. Get in here!" He said. Kurt came around the corner. "Dad, isn't-Oh! Dave!" Kurt beamed at him. Dave stared with a slack jaw. Kurt...smiling...happily... Why did he have to show him THAT face? Damn it! Now his pants were beginning to feel tight...

Burt pulled Karofsky in and shut the door. "Stop standing there and gawking kid. Kurt made us a dinner!" "K-Kurt did?" Dave said, his voice slightly hoarse. He cleared it, blushing slightly. Kurt seemed to be embarrassed about this, for he too started blushing. "Yes, I made dinner. I can cook!" He frowned, as if he dared Dave to make fun of him, and then he disappeared back into the kitchen. Burt led Dave to the dining table. Carole came out of her's and Burt's room. "Oh! You must be Dave! I'm Carole!" She held out her hand for him to shake, which Dave did. "It's so nice to meet you." She said smiling brightly. Dave couldn't help but start to smile too. This woman was so...bubbly! He instantly liked her. Kurt seemed to too, but at the same time he was casting her dark looks. Dave looked around. "Is Hud- I mean Finn here?" he asked. "No, he's out with some friends and staying the night with them." Burt said, shrugging as he took a seat. Ah! That meant Finn was either really at a friend's...or he was getting laid.

Dave slowly moved over and took a seat at the table. Carole moved into the kitchen to help Kurt carry out the food. It was Italian Herb chicken, salad, corn, french bread, wine for Carole, beer for Burt, and milk for Dave and Kurt. Dave stared with surprised eyes. He honestly wasn't expecting this much. At least not when it was being cooked by high schooler. And so, dinner began. The talking was everything that one would expect. Carole and Burt asked Dave about school. And Kurt was surprised again when he learned that Dave was actually smart. "But how is that?" Kurt asked suddenly, causing Burt to give him a look. Dave coughed quietly and shifted uncomfortably. "I...um...I kind of..." He mumbled quietly. "I have a...photographic memory." Kurt choked on his drink. "S-Seriously?" He sputtered. Dave nodded. "Yeah. Sometimes I have to ask for a full explanation. But most things, like math, I just memorize everything by reading it once."

Finally dinner finished and Kurt took Dave downstairs to the basement, his bedroom. Dave looked around with interest, noting there was only...one bed. "Where does Hudson sleep?" He asked, suddenly getting a vision of Kurt and Finn sleeping in the same bed...and that made Dave flare with jealousy and anger. Kurt snorted, "My dad built Finn his own bedroom. Which is good. I like having my own room. And I used to have a..." Kurt stopped talking then. He couldn't tell Dave that he used to like Finn. Not when he was...trying Dave out...so to speak...

Unfortunately Dave understood what Kurt was talking about. He frowned and moved over to Kurt, grabbed him by the elbow. Kurt gulped, staring up at him when the grip became tighter. "W-What?" He squeaked. And before he could utter another sound Kurt was thrown onto his bed. He gasped when Dave appeared above him. "H-Hey! What're you-?" He stared up at Dave with wide eyes when Dave grabbed his wrists and pinned them on the bed above his head. "M-My dad is right upst-" And once again he was cut off, though this time by Dave's lips. _Always forcing these on me!_ Was Kurt's last thoughts... And then they became mush. Dave worked his lips steadily over Kurt's massaging them and began to add pressure. He licked at Kurt's lips, causing the the younger boy to whimper and open his mouth in surprise. The ex-jock took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Kurt's eyes, which he hadn't noticed had closed, snapped open. And then they closed and he made a whimpering noise.

Dave growled and deepened the kiss more. He nudged Kurt's legs apart and settled in between them. Groin against groin. This startled Kurt, and he struggled against him, but it seemed to only cause a friction between them, and before he could stop himself, Dave rolled his hips against him. They both moaned at that. Dave rolled his hips again. He continued this a couple more times and then pulled his lips away shakily. He traced breathy kisses along Kurt's jaw and neck. "I'll make you...forget him..." He growled, latching his lips onto Kurt's neck and suck on it lightly, flicking his tongue against the spot. "Nnn!" Kurt moaned, and it was by far one of the hottest things he had ever heard. He pulled back, his lips leaving the skin there with a pop. "Kurt, I love you...please...just look at me..." Kurt didn't look as if he had heard him. Dave shifted, placing both of Kurt's hands in one of his. With his now free hand he reached down between them and cupped Kurt through his pants. Kurt's eyes widened and he drew in a sharp gasp. "Look at me!" Dave snapped, and Finally Kurt's now glazed eyes looked at him. "Look at me...and only me..." Dave's face became pained, "Just for a little while..."

Kurt parted his lips, gasping as Dave began to move his hand, rubbing him. Curling around his cock and massaging it slowly up and down. "_Daaave..._" He moaned thickly, closing his eyes as his head fell to the side. Dave's hand left Kurt's now aching hard on and released Kurt's hands. He wrapped his arms around Dave, holding onto him tightly as he rubbed against him. Kurt's arms had come down and were caught in between them, his hands now gripping at Dave's shoulders. Dave once more captured Kurt's lips and began a steady thrusting motion. Kurt moaned, wrapping his legs tightly around Dave and arching his hips up to meet Dave's downwards thrusts. Harder, faster. Almost violent. Their moans were thick and muffled in the kiss. Dave knew that Kurt was going to hate him. And it pained him. But for this moment...just for right now...He HAD Kurt. He had a moaning and writhing Kurt. A Kurt whose legs were wrapped tight around him, bringing him down for each of the thrusts. Dave rut against Kurt with growing passion. And he felt it. It was building, his thrusts becoming uncontrollable. Kurt seemed to be getting there too. Building more and more. And suddenly Kurt tightened his legs around Dave, stiffening as he came. Dave pulled back from the kiss, needing to see Kurt in this passion. Kurt pressed his hand to his mouth, stopping he cries of passion. His face flushed. His hair a mess and sticking slightly to his sweat glistened forehead. The sight alone was enough to send Dave over the edge. He held onto Kurt tightly, feeling his shaft pulsing in his pants with each spurt.

Finally the feeling passed and Dave rolled off of him, but kept his arms still wrapped around Kurt. Dave buried his face into the soprano's neck, feeling him shuddering with each gasp. "Kurt...I...I'm sorry...I never meant...for it to go...that far..." He said, feeling the soprano stiffen. "I'm so sorry!" Dave whispered, his voice thick with emotion. Kurt relaxed in his arms. Dave breathed out a deep sigh and gingerly pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck. "Please...say something..." Dave murmured, sitting up to look at Kurt, tensing in ready for Kurt's look of hatred. But...Kurt was asleep. Dave stared down at him with surprised eyes. "Kurt?" Dave lightly shook him. Kurt just heaved a sigh but didn't stir. And now Dave was at a loss. He looked over, seeing Kurt's bathroom and he finally pulled away from his love in order to get cleaned up. He came out with a wet wash clothe and gulped. If Kurt woke up...he was going to kill him... So instead Dave shook him again, but it was pointless. With a deep breath Dave glanced at the stairs and then proceeded to strip Kurt of his pants. He took half a second to admire Kurt's naked form. _Beautiful_. It was the only word that came to mind. And so Dave set about to cleaning Kurt up. He then hurried over, searching through the drawers on the dresser. He found underwear and pajamas...matching set... He shook his head and moved back over to the sleeping form of Kurt. It took all of a minute but Dave had dressed Kurt and looked down at him. And so, Dave scooped Kurt and held him with one arm while he pulled the blankets back. Then he set him in it and tucked him in. Dave smiled down at Kurt, moving a piece of hair off his face. "You're going to hate me...But I love you...so much..." Dave leaned down and kissed him on the forehead before he stood and made his way to the stairs, turning off the lights as he went.

**P.S.:** Soooooo...for the...I guess technically the second hottest scene...not bad? I consider the kiss in chapter one to be the first. After all, if that kiss had never happened, I wouldn't have written this! Eeee! Hehe! =^-^=


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes: **Eee Thankies again for all the reviews! I might not reply to them all but I DO read every single one of them! =^-^= And I love them all!

Chapter 14

Dave was so nervous when he went to school the next day. Getting out of the Hummel home wasn't too hard. He told them that Kurt had felt tired and gone to bed. And seeing as how Mr. Hummel never showed up at his house with a .45 he assumed that Kurt hadn't told him. But that meant one of two things. One. Kurt had enjoyed it as much as Dave had. Or two...Kurt was so ashamed of what happened that he was slowly wanting to kill himself. And Dave felt guilty. So now, here he was at school...and he was worried about what Kurt was going to say to him. He spent the entire day avoiding Kurt. However...Glee Club...he couldn't avoid him.

Kurt wasn't acting like anything was wrong. Which was sending warning bells in Dave's head like crazy. But he couldn't say anything. Not yet. Kurt sat with Mercedes, laughing at a new song on the black girl's iPod. "Dude, you keep staring at him and he's gonna break out into zits." Puck muttered to Dave. Dave blinked and looked over at him. "Huh?" he mumbled. Puck rolled his eyes. "Seriously dude. It's starting to gross us all out, with the way you keep staring at him..." "Not me." Sam said, looking up and grinning. Puck leaned forward to him, "That's because you're a closet gay." he said. Sam's face went red, standing out darkly compared to his blond hair. "What are you talking about?" He mumbled.

Puck grinned wickedly and leaned forward. "You think I haven't seen you and Finn behind the mini-mart?" he whispered. Sam's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped slightly. Dave chuckled. "What? Now you're gay too?" He asked. Sam coughed, crossing his arms. "No." He muttered. Puck snorted. "I dunno, from the way you were sucking Finn's c-" "I'm bi! Okay?" Sam hissed at them. He glanced over. He was cheating on Quinn. Finn entered the room with an arm around Rachel. Instantly Sam and Finn met each others eyes and then looked away quickly. Finn was cheating on Rachel. Dave grinned. "It's so cute!" He said. Mike looked over at him. "Okay. You're REALLY gay." He said, shaking his head. "And you didn't know?" Sam just groaned, placing his forehead in one of his hands.

The club meetings began and afterwards Dave hurried over to Kurt. "Kurt! Hey! Wait up!" He called. Mercedes, who was walking next to Kurt, placed a hand on his shoulder, smiled and walked on. Kurt turned to Dave. "Hi." Kurt said. Dave came to a stop. Okay...this was getting too weird. "Kurt, listen, I'm sorry. You know...about last night... It got way out of hand and I never meant to-" Kurt raised his hand, signaling him to stop. "It's alright." He said. Dave stared at him. Dumbfounded. He slowly blinked. "Um...what?" he said. He shook his head. "Who are you and what have you done with Kurt?" Kurt rolled his eyes at him. "I joined in on what happened last night. It's my fault too." He turned and started walking away. Dave stood there for a minute and then followed him, hurrying to walk beside him. "So...then...I'm not sorry?" he said.

Kurt gave him a look. "No, you SHOULD be sorry." He snapped at him. "I woke up in new underwear and pajamas! Which meant you changed me and...and..._saw_ me!" His face went bright red. Dave stared at him, then he caught his arm and stopped him. "You're embarrassed about that? After we got off on each other?" Dave asked. Kurt looked away, his face darkening more. Dave chuckled, wrapping one arm about Kurt's shoulders and pulling him close against him. Then he reached down with one hand and tilted his chin up. "You're kind of cute when you're all embarrassed like this." He murmured before leaning down and capturing his lips. And rather than pulling away, Kurt allowed the kiss. He even returned it tentatively. Dave groaned quietly, gripping him tightly and pressing against him harder.

Slowly, hesitantly Dave pulled away. He smiled down at Kurt. "So, you're finally giving in to me now?" He asked. Kurt rolled his eyes. "No. Now. Lemme go." He pulled away and Dave smiled. Kurt could say whatever he wanted, but he knew the truth. Kurt was completely falling for him. Together the two made their way outside, each turning off to go to their cars. Dave hopped inside his car and tried to turn on his car. It roared, the sputtered and finally died. Dave tried again. Nothing. He climbed out with a groan and popped the hood. What the hell? He reached in, fiddling with some of the parts, pulling out spark plugs. "Stop that." Kurt called, making his way over. Dave looked over at him. "What?" He asked, then he looked back at the car. Kurt sighed and pushed him out of the and taking off his jacket. He handed it to Dave and leaned over the car. "I...don't think...you should be doing that..." Dave said, moving forward. Kurt frowned at him, "Shut up and get in the truck." Dave shook his head but did as Kurt said.

"Okay, try it now." Kurt said. Dave sighed and turned the key. The truck came to life. His jaw fell open as Kurt closed the hood and moved over to grab his coat. Dave turned towards him, "How did you do that?" His voice in disbelief. Kurt snorted. "You DO know what my dad does for a living, don't you? I grew up around cars and working in his shop." He smirked and shut the door, moving back to his own SUV.

The couple of weeks went by. Dave was slowly working his way closer. Needing to win Kurt over. And he was succeeding. Every day Dave kissed him. And everyday Kurt kissed him back that much quicker. But all good things must come to an end. Azimio wasn't sent away forever. He returned. And it was then that the hell was truly about to begin...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes:** Hu hu hu! I know, I'm evil! Giving you guys that preview the other day. Well, I wanted to make sure you weren't falling asleep. And I had the idea for it, and I feared if I didn't write it I would forget...kind of how this whole thing began. Haha! =^-^= I know some of my chapters, for the most part, have been lacking. And I apologize for that. I wish I could say a lot of real life stuff has been happening but...I really don't have a life. Haha! Hm, went to the beach the other day! Went with my friend to return our personal Seme and Uke to their home. Oh yeah! I forgot to mention I finally got to meet the Uke! He's so cute! Uwaaaaah! Those two are so hot together! They had me spazing out like crazy the entire way there, thank God I wasn't driving. Yes! You must all be jealous of me! They were making out and they kept stroking one of my yaoi manga's I let them borrow! Hehe! Squeeeeeee!

Chapter 15

Kurt no longer flinched when Dave came up to him. Even when Dave came around the car, seemingly magically, and wrapping an arm around Kurt. And the soprano was getting used to it. Pleasantly. "So." Dave said as they walked to the school, crossing the parking lot, "Tell me again WHY you won't call me your boyfriend?" He asked. Kurt shrugged, leaning into him. "I don't think we're there yet." He said. Dave rolled his eyes. "Okay, we kiss everyday. We walk around the school with my arm around you. We got off on each other...Tell me again HOW this doesn't make us boyfriends!" Kurt blushed deeply. "I-I'll think about it, okay?" Dave smiled, turning and kissing the side of Kurt's head. "H-Hey! My hair!" Kurt whimpered, pulling away in order to fix it.

Dave smiled. Only around Kurt, like this, did he show such affection. Kindness. He was happy. He and Blaine still talked, since Kurt confided in Blaine still. And the Dalton boy would pass on bits of the information to Dave in order to help him in winning Kurt over. Dave leaned against the lockers next to Kurt when they got inside and to his locker. But Kurt felt it. A dark presence. Kurt shivered and looked over his shoulder. There he was. Azimio. He wasn't moving towards them. He was standing down at the other end of the hallway, glaring. Dave moved around to stand in front Kurt, returning the glare to Azimio. Kurt was fairly certain the testosterone between the two would make the air explode at the slightest bit of static electricity. Kurt quickly finished putting his books away and grabbed Dave's arm. "Come on..." He said, trying not to look at Azimio. Dave didn't move for a moment, but finally let Kurt pull him away.

Kurt was running late to Glee Club. He had stopped to turn in some homework in his math class before his bad grade became permanent.. So now the halls were pretty much empty. Almost empty...except for one very pissed off football player. Kurt skidded to a stop and began backing up as Azimio stepped out of the classroom, stalking towards him. "You stupid fucking faggot." he growled. Kurt gulped, his eyes feeling like they were about to pop out of his head with how wide they were. "You couldn't just disappear. You had to stay and keep turning him into something like you!"Kurt squeaked as he felt the wall appeared behind him.

Azimio reached up, gripping Kurt's neck firmly, pinning him back against the wall. Kurt started gagging, scratching at the hand holding him, kicking at him. "You had to get rid of my best friend. I hate you both." He tightened his grip on the thin neck. It was amazing. He could just...snap it. Kurt's eyes started watering up. Azimio leaned forward. "If I can't get rid of you..." He scoffed. "You tell anyone about this and I WILL remove the problem. You." He grabbed Kurt's arm and fairly threw him away. Kurt stumbled and he heard it before he felt it. A POP. He stumbled into the lockers, standing there leaning against them in shock while Azimio walked away. Kurt coughed, reaching up and rubbing his throat.

Slowly Kurt made his way to Glee Club. He wiped furiously at his eyes with one hand, taking deep breaths in order to calm himself. Finally he made it to the classroom and he took a seat. Dave looked at him in concern, moving over to him. "Kurt?" Mr. Shue said, looking him up and down in concern. "Kurt...what's wrong with your arm?" Kurt looked down, just then realizing his arm was hanging lifelessly next to him. He couldn't move it. His fingers just staying still. "Kurt?" Dave gently turned Kurt's face towards him. Dave studied his eyes. "Kurt, speak to me." he commanded in a soft but firm voice. Puck shook his head, "He's in shock." A couple of the kids looked at him, surprised. Puck just shrugged. He could be smart once in a while. "Mr. Shue, I'm going to take him to the hospital, okay?" Dave said, helping Kurt to his feet and heading to the door. Mr. Shue nodded at them.

Nearly two hours later Dave pulled up to Kurt's house. He climbed out of his truck and moved to the passenger door, opening it for him and picking him up. Kurt's head rested on Dave's shoulder. The house door flew open and a pissed off Burt stood there! "What the hell happened?" He demanded. Dave looked at him, whispering, "Just a minute." He carried Kurt downstairs and laid him on his bed, gently removing the sling on his arm. Dave went back upstairs and sighed. "I don't know what happened." He said to Burt, who looked ready to pistol whip him. "Kurt said he had to turn in some homework. And when he made it to class he was in shock and his arm was dislocated. I took him to the hospital, they said he'll be fine." Burt glared at him, "Why the hell wasn't I notified?" He demanded. Dave flinched at that. "Kurt wasn't talking. And I didn't know your number. I was too worried to try and find Kurt's cell. I'm sorry." He looked away in pain. "I should have stayed with him. I shouldn't have let him walk alone!"

Burt studied his son's friend's face. This kid seemed really broken up. Burt turned and motion for Dave to come over, he sat him down at the dining room table and handed him a bottle of soda. Dave smiled softly as thanks, but what he REALLY wanted was some alcohol. Much like the bottle Burt was now drinking from. Burt tilted his head at Dave. "...Are you and my son...um...well...you know...?" Burt began. Dave's face went red and he took to staring at his drink. "...You mean having sex?" Dave asked. Burt choked on his drink. "What? God no! I meant dating!" He narrowed his eyes at Dave. "You had better not be...be having...sex!" Dave was certain he could die right there. "W-We're not!" He said quickly. "We're not dating either." "But you want to."

Dave slowly looked at Burt. "I...how did you know that I was..." he began. Burt snorted. "Boy, I knew you had a crush on him when I opened that door and saw you in that suit." "O-Oh..." Dave took a long deep drink before he answered. "I've liked him...for a really long time." He said quietly. "But it wasn't until recently that...I felt I could be honest about that. I was...I was one of the ones that put your lawn furniture on your roof..." He flinched, waiting for Burt to yell or hit him. But Burt just shook his head and took another drink. "I ought to charge you for the cost of getting my roof re-shingled." He muttered. Dave relaxed then and continued. "I was a bully to Kurt. Probably made his life a living hell. He helped me realize that I could own up to my feelings. And I've been working hard to make-up for what I did. And win him over." Burt nodded and stood, clapping a hand on Dave's shoulder. "Good luck with that. And thank you. You know, for helping him." Dave shook his head and stood, heading to the door. "Kurt won't be able to drive for a little while, can you tell him I'll come by and pick him up for school at seven-thirty?" Burt nodded and watched Dave head out to his truck and drive off. He smiled and was happy to know that such a guy cared for his son. Taking a deep breath Burt closed the door and headed down to check out his injured child.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes:** Thank you all for the comments, once more. So I was really depressed, because I got my first negative review! But I cheered up when reading all of the wonderful comments. To the one who left me the review on having Azimio being a stereotypical 'black kid'. In case you didn't see my reply to your review, I have plans for him so please don't think of him as stereotypical. If you would like me to tell you his plans then send me a message or put up another review with your email and I will be happy to tell you my plans for him. I don't want to do it in this or in the reviews because I want it to be a surprise for everyone else. =^-^=

Chapter 16

Kurt walked out of his house that morning, arm in a sling. He felt sore. And fearful of what Azimio would do to him that day. But he had talked to Dave on the phone this morning, and Dave was walking him to all of his classes. And for a week he was driving him too and from school. Kurt shut the door and made his way to the sidewalk and into Dave's truck. Dave looked at him worriedly. "You sure you don't want to take a day off?" he asked. Kurt snorted, buckling himself in, which was difficult with one hand. "Why? So Azimio will know he's scared me off? I don't think so." Dave leaned over to him, gently turning Kurt's face to him. "...You're strong." He said softly. Kurt smirked. "You're just now realizing that?" Dave chuckled and kissed him softly before sitting back and pulling the truck away from the sidewalk.

"Sorry for the silence. My radio is shot. I gotta get a new one as soon as I save up for it." Dave said, looking apologetic. Kurt glanced at him and smiled. Well, that was okay. No music meant Kurt could easily fix that. He tilted his head back slightly and began to sing.

"_C__oin operated boy  
sitting on the shelf  
he is just a toy  
but i turn him on  
and he comes to life  
automatic joy  
that is why i want  
a coin operated boy._"

Dave looked at him, blinking in surprise. _He has such a good voice. ...But what's with this coin operated boy stuff?_ he thought. He relaxed when Kurt grinned at him though, continuing the song.  
"_Made of plastic and elastic  
he is rugged and long lasting  
who could ever ever ask for more  
love without complications galore_

many shapes and weights to choose from  
i will never leave my bedroom  
i will never cry at night again  
wrap my arms around him and pretend

coin operated boy  
all the other real ones that i destroy  
cannot hold a candle  
to my new boy and ill  
never let him go  
and ill never be alone  
and ill never let him go  
_and ill never be alone go  
and ill never be alone go  
and ill never be alone go  
and ill never be alone go  
and ill never be alone  
not with my coin operated boy_

this bridge was written  
to make you feel smitten  
or with my sad picture  
of girl getting bitter  
or can you distract me  
from my plastic fantasy  
i didn't think so  
but I'm still convincible  
will you persistive  
and after i bet you  
a billion dollars  
that ill never love you  
and will you persistive  
and after I've kissed you  
goodbye for the last time  
will you keep on trying  
to prove it im dying  
to loose it im loosing  
my confidence  
i want it  
i want it  
i want it  
i want it  
i want you  
i want you  
i want you  
i want you  
i want you  
i want you  
i want you  
i want you  
i want a  
i want a  
i want a  
i want a  
coin operated boy

if i had a star to wish on  
for my life i cant imagine  
any flesh and blood can be his match  
i can even fuck him in the bath

_coin operated boy  
he may not be real  
experienced with girls  
but i know he feels  
like a boy should feel  
isnt that the point  
that is why i want  
a coin operated boy  
with a pretty coin  
operated voice  
saying that he loves me  
that hes thinking of me  
straight and to the point  
that is why i want  
a coin operated boy_"

He finished the song as they pulled up to the school. Dave shook his head as he helped Kurt out of the truck. "That is one messed up song..." He said. Kurt chuckled. "Yes, but it IS funny, isn't it?" Kurt asked. Dave grinned and nodded. Together the two of them started to school, Dave keeping his arm possessively around Kurt's waist. Sometimes he was still amazed that he had done it. Managed to win Kurt over after he had hated him so much. But saving him probably had something to do with it. Kurt never acted like that was it, so Dave tried not to think about it. Though sometimes those lingering doubts would appear. For whatever reason Kurt was with him, Dave was happy for it.

They slipped in to the school and to Kurt's locker. But once more Azimio was watching them, scowling. He stared at them for a few moments, causing Kurt to shrink into Dave's chest. Dave wrapped his arms around him protectively. That morning when they were on the phone Kurt had told him all that happened. And Dave was ready to hunt his old friend down for it. But Kurt had talked him out of it. If Dave got expelled, who would Kurt turn to when the others attacked him? He hadn't told Dave but all that day he had gotten tripped, punched once in the back, and locked in the girl's bathroom. And that was a GOOD day. Actually, getting locked in the girl's bathroom wasn't so bad. It was one he used before and so he actually had a book stored in there, so he was occupied until the janitor let him out.

Finally Azimio turned and walked off. "I don't like this..." Dave fairly growled. Kurt looked up at him, giving him a small smile. "It's alright." He said. "I'm used to it. And...I like having you here." Dave's face relaxed into a grin and he tightened his arms around Kurt. "About damn time too!" He said with a chuckle, leaning forward to give Kurt a kiss on the forehead. "Come on. Let's get you to class." He leaned lower and whispered in Kurt's ear. "Unless you want to go and hide out in the janitor's closet with me. Pressed up against the wall...gasping my name quietly..." Kurt's face went red and he smacked Dave's chest with his good hand. Dave chuckled again, pushing Kurt towards his locker with a suggestive thrust of his hips. Kurt gave a surprised squeak like noise and shook his head.

Finally it was time for Glee. The moment they were all waiting for. It was more duets. Mr. Shue had them randomly choose partners a week ago. Today they would have only one couple get up to sing. And today's couple was...Finn and Sam! Dave had a sinking feeling about this though. And sure enough, the two were singing to each other.

"_There he goes  
My baby walks so slow  
Sexual tic-tac-toe  
Yeah I know we both know  
It isn't time, no  
__But could you be m-mine?_

We'll never get too far  
Just you, me and the bar  
Silly menage a trois, sometimes  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?

Oh baby, light's on  
But you're mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
Give you fever, fever, yeah

There it goes  
You stole my so and so  
'Cause, sweetheart  
No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me  
Or can find  
Time to be m-mine, mine

Let's get inside your car  
Just you, me and the stars  
Kind of menage a trois, sometimes  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?

Oh baby, light's on  
But you're mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
With this fever, fever, yeah

My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
Give you fever, fever, yeah

Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah

You burn me, burn me up  
Baby yea, yea

baby you're mine  
_Baby you're mine,  
mine,  
you're mine_

Oh baby, light's on  
But you're mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
I got this fever that I can't sweat out

Oh baby light's on  
But you're mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
Yeah give you fever, fever yeah

Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever  
Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever  
Give you fever, fever, yeah  
Give you fever, fever, yeah"

Dave looked the two girlfriends, both of whom were staring at their boyfriends, then slowly looking at each other. Finn and Sam seemed to be oblivious at the moment...staring at each other lovingly with big ole stars in their eyes.

**P.S.:** The songs used in this chapter is Coin Operated Boy by The Dresdan Dolls and Fever by Adam Lambert. It is also by Lady Gaga but I prefer Adam Lambert's version. Much more dance like.

Also, I apologize for the small amount of story in this one. Today is the anniversary of my dad's death. 9 years now. He passed away from Lung Cancer. To all those who smoke, stop thinking 'It'll never happen to me' because it will. And it will be the most painful thing in the world to go through. Not only for you, but for the friends and family you leave behind. With the good and bad memories, and all the memories as you slowly become the shell of the person you once were... I'm sorry for sounding cruel. It is not a good memory for me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note:** OMG! SOON! Within the next couple of weeks I will not only be getting my new computer (Which I am spazzing out on cause this comp is so slow and my internet keeps cutting out. * sniffle *) but I will also be moving out! I'm so excited! My friend and I are getting an apartment! I'm so scared! And excited! Scared cause...well...yes, I am 22, going on 23, but I've never moved out before. I've always been with my family. So it's scary. But so exciting too!

Chapter 17

The week passed, and yet Dave still protected to Kurt. And Kurt had to admit...he really like it. And now, Dave was sitting on his bed, with Kurt sitting in front of him, leaning back against his chest. Dave kept his arms wrapped around him as they watched the movie. Pride And Prejudice. And Dave was close to falling asleep, while Kurt sighed happily at the love in the movie. It came to an end and Kurt used the remote to turn the dvd and tv off. But he didn't move. Not that Dave was complaining. He was rather comfy. "Dave...Are you happy...like this?" Kurt asked. Dave looked down in surprise. He chuckled, hugging Kurt a little tighter. "Yes, I am. Why?" He asked. Kurt kept his head bowed for a long moment in silence. "...Because I never...do anything...and you have to keep protecting me..." Dave grinned, "I like protecting you. Though I guess if you wanted me to I could go back to throwing you into lockers. As for you not doing anything..." He reached around and turned Kurt's face towards him, leaning forward he kissed him. A small gentle butterfly of a kiss. But one which Kurt returned. "You're returning my kisses. You're doing something." He murmured. Kurt turned in his arms to look at him.

Dave grabbed Kurt under his arms and picked him up, sitting him down so Kurt's legs were on either side of him, facing him. Kurt blushed, his mind going right back to the night where Dave had thrust against him. Dave grinned, gently cupping Kurt's cheek. "Aw, and here you are getting all blushy around me." He leaned forward, pulling Kurt's face to him. He trailed kissed from his forehead, down his nose, and gently brushing against his lips. "You have any idea how hot it is when you blush?" Dave murmured. Kurt turned a darker shade of red. Dave moved on to attach his lips to Kurt's neck, nipping and sucking on it. Kurt's head fell back, his eyes closing and a quiet whimper escaping his lips. With Dave's free hand he grabbed Kurt's hips and pulled him forward against his now growing hard on. Kurt let out a gasp and pulled back, his eyes wide. Dave would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed in Kurt pulling away like that. But he understood. "Don't worry. We won't do anything until you're ready." And a look passed over Kurt's face. Dave was sure it was disappointment. But Kurt nodded. Dave smiled, kissing Kurt quickly on the lips before he lifted Kurt off of him. "I need to head home. My cousin is coming to visit. Oh joy." He grumbled. Kurt nodded, this time Dave knew that look on his face was disappointment. Dave stood, said his goodbyes and left then.

XoxOx

Dave stood in front of his locker, staring at the two letters in shock. He knew who they belonged to. The first was written with very neat handwriting and and signed Kurt Hummel. Kurt's signature. He smiled at it. Kurt was inviting him over to his house on friday. Dave grinned. Progress was always a good sign. But his smile fell as he read the other letter. All it said on it was a date and time and place. Next monday. And what was worse...it was written by Azimio. Dave crumpled the letter and threw it angrily back into his locker. Azimio. That coward. He looked back at Kurt's letter and smiled again. For now he wasn't going to think about Azimio. He was going to think about Kurt.

XoXoX

Dave fixed his shirt as he stood outside of the Hummel residence. He always felt nervous coming here. Like Burt was going to find out what he had done to his son...humping him... He was positive that Burt would shoot him if he found out. But he was a little surprised to find no cars in the driveway. He knocked on the door and a couple of breath's later it opened, revealing Kurt. Dave swallowed thickly. Kurt was wearing those teasingly evil tight tight gray pants. He wore a white button up with a vest and a dark gray scarf. Dave was looking him up and down. "Damn..." He whispered. Kurt grinned, feeling pleased. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming. Come on!" He grabbed Dave's wrist and pulled him inside. Sitting out on the table was lasagna, salad, and french bread. And...wine? "It's cranberry juice." Kurt said. He had gotten drunk once before...never again...he was tired of dreaming about Bambi...poor little deer...

Dave took a seat slowly. "What is all this?" he said, looking at the food...candles lit on the table. Kurt was already dishing them up. "We...haven't been on a date before." He said with a shrug. "I thought that this would make up for it. My family is out for a few extra hours. So...what do you think?" He looked at him, almost nervously. Like he was waiting for Dave to laugh. Instead, Dave grinned at him. "Really? I mean...Really?" Kurt blushed, taking a seat as well. "Yeah." And so the meal began. They talked about school and Glee Club, laughing and joking. They talked about how cool it was that Finn and Sam were now together, but were wary about the girls' retaliation. Finally, once they finished eating and they had cleaned up, Kurt and Dave went downstairs. Where there were more candles lit. Dave stared around with wide eyes. "You really went all out."

Kurt turned to him, stepping over and wrapping his arms around Dave's neck. "I don't know if I love you." He said, as Dave wrapped his arms around him. "That's okay." Dave said, smiling at him. "I have enough for the both of us." He frowned. "Oh...that sounded kind of-" "Gay." Kurt finished, grinning. "But very sweet." He stood on tip-toe and kissed him. Dave held him tight against him, returning the kiss. It steadily became more and more fevered. Passion building up in it. Kurt slowly spun them around, backing Dave up to the couch. They broke the kiss and Kurt knelt in front of him, slowly unbuckling Dave's belt with shaky hands. Dave's eyes went wide and he grabbed Kurt's hands. "Kurt! Um...what are you doing?" He asked. Kurt slowly looked up at him. "I want to..." He said quietly. Dave gave him a smile. "You don't have to. We don't have to..." he started but Kurt shook his head. "I'm not ready to...go all the way. But I want to try this. Please..." Kurt said, and Dave let out a slow breath. "If you start this...I might not be able to stop." the ex-jock said. Kurt just smiled and went back to work.

When he finally pulled out Dave's cock, it was semi-hard. But steadily became harder under Kurt's touch. And Kurt stared at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Slowly Kurt caressed the silk skin there, watching as it became harder and harder. He licked his lips and leaned forward, his tongue snaking out and licking the tip. Dave's breath came in in a hiss. Slowly Kurt trailed his tongue along the underside, reaching up and and cupping his sac. His hand holding Dave's member gripped it firmly and began to stroke it. He leaned back and watched Dave, who was watching him with glazed eyes. "Kurt..." He whispered. And then he gave a groan as Kurt's hand sped up. With a smirk Kurt leaned forward again and Dave gasped, jerking slightly as the head slipped into Kurt's warm, wet and waiting mouth. His tongue swirling around there.

"W-Where...did you...nn...oh good...learn that?" Dave gasped out. Kurt would have answered but his mouth was rather full. The hand playing with Dave's sac left it and went to his own pants, rubbing himself through it. Kurt moaned around the cock and Dave gasped again, his hips moving forward when he felt the vibrations. Slowly Kurt's head began to bob. Up and down. Little slurping noises being heard. Whimpers and groans. One of Dave's hands came down and entangled in Kurt's perfect and soft hair. Faster the head moved. The hand quickening more. "K-Kurt! I'm going to...I'm...I can't..." And then he came. Kurt's eyes went wide but he swallowed it all. He pulled back with a small cough and he looked up at him.

Dave sat the for a few moments, breathing harshly. "And you said...you never did anything." He grinned at him, grabbing Kurt and pulling him up. "I love you." He said, and he kissed him, tasting himself in Kurt's mouth. And he never found anything sexier. Then he pulled back, looking down at him. "You're still..." Dave began. Kurt shrugged. "It's-Hey!" Kurt squeaked as Dave dropped his knees, his hot mouth pressed against Kurt through his pants. "D-Dave...these pants...expen...sive..." He whimpered. Dave undid his pants and yanked them down to his knees. Kurt's eyes went wide, "D-Da-Oh god!" He cried out as Dave suddenly swallowed him whole. Kurt clung tightly to the back of Dave's head. Dave returned the treatment while Kurt whimpered, his hips beginning to buck. Just as he became close Dave pulled away. He took a seat next to Kurt, wrapping one arm around him, holding him against him tightly. With his free hand he jerked off Kurt, faster and faster. Kurt cried out, writhing against him him, his hips bucking into Dave's hand. Dave leaned forward, whispering in his ear. "Cum for me baby...cum for me..." It was his undoing. Kurt cried out Dave's name, arching against him and releasing in Dave's hand. Dave kissed Kurt's sweaty forehead as he stroked him slowly, milking him.

"Well...that was a VERY good first date." Dave murmured. Kurt was far too weak at the moment to care that his pants were down around his knees. Kurt smiled up at him. "I think so too..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes:** Eeee! I love all my reviews! You're all amazing! Thank you! Please send me more! I love them! =^-^= I wouldn't keep writing this if it wasn't for all of you! And omg! I got LadyGayGay17 on my list of people! Sorry, a lot of the Glee writers that I read online has this person under their favorites, so, very good writer. And now I'm on the list! Eeeee!

Chapter 18

Kurt ran into Dave's arms once he stepped into the Glee Club, wrapping his arms about Dave's neck. Dave laughed and kissed him, wrapping his arms around him. "Oh God! Make it stop!" Puck walked in, a hand clapped over his eyes, walking into Tina and Mike. Mike was doing his best to hide the 'action' from Tina, and was failing miserably. She kept watching with wide eyes and slight bit of drool. "Get those images out of your head!" Mike said, then he looked back at Kurt and Dave. "Guys, please. I JUST got her to stop talking about guy on guy sex! I'm having nightmares!" Dave pulled away from Kurt with a smirk, kissing the tip of his nose. "Sorry babe. You heard them." He murmured. He sighed sadly, "Sorry Kurt, but I actually have to head out early. My mom says 'I'm not helping enough around the house'. She wants me to go grocery shopping." He rolled his eyes and then looked at Kurt apologetically. Kurt pouted but nodded. "Alright. Well...Do you think...you'll be free later?" He asked. Dave grinned at him. "Definitely. I'll be free around four thirty." he said. Kurt smiled at him. "Alright. I'll be waiting here." Kurt said.

Dave squeezed Kurt's tight little butt, winked at him, and then left. Once his back was turned he allowed his face to fall sadly. He had just lied to Kurt. But if he had told him the truth Kurt would have tried to stop him. Or worse, tried to go with him. It had been days since that wonderful first date they had had. Dave still couldn't believe that he and Kurt had actually done that to each other! He was so amazing and hot! And he was trying to keep that in mind...as Dave left the school, hopping into his truck and driving...to Azimio's house. Dave's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. In his mind he remembered all the happy times he had had with his childhood friend. Meeting him the first day in kindergarten. Trick-or-treating together. Talking about girls. Even when they bullied people together, and he was sorry but that creepy Jacob kid deserved every little bit of torture. Creepy little perv.

Dave pulled up to the outskirts of the town and hopped out, looking up at the big house. People thought that Azimio was 'traditional gangsta', a wannabe, and even dumb as a stump. Course they thought that about Dave too. What no one knew was that Dave was actually pretty smart and would often go to his aunt and uncle's farm to take care of the horses. And what they didn't know about Azimio was that the guy was a hardcore gamer (The guy actually stood in line until two thirty in the morning so he could get the new Halo game!) and that he actually came from a very well to do family. They had three gardeners, two maids, a house keeper... needless to say, Azimio was from a pretty rich family.

Taking a deep breath, Dave made his way to the front door and knocked. The door opened, revealing the round rosey face of Emmaline. She was the old housekeeper. And even Dave could tell that beneath all these wrinkles and saggy-ness that this woman had been beautiful once upon a time. As stated by the fact that she had had five husbands and four kids. She was married to her sixth husband, which also happened to be her first husband. Love has a way of working out it seemed. "Ah! David! I haven't seen you here in a long time." she said excitedly. "Have you two finally made up?" She asked. Dave smiled at her sadly and shook his head. "Not yet. But I'm hoping that's why I'm here." He said. She gave him a sympathetic look and nodded, turning she led him through the house and into the den, where the big black kid was sitting on a couch. Emmaline left them then, shutting the door.

Azimio scowled, getting to his feet. Dave sighed, "Azimio...dude. Come on! We've been friends forever! Why does me going out with Kurt have to destroy our friendship?" He demanded. Azimio grabbed one of the chairs and threw it to the side in anger. "You just don't fucking get it, do you?" He shouted at him. Dave didn't flinch. He just narrowed his eyes, "You're right. I don't." He said. "So why don't you try explaining it to me?"

"Damn it!"

"Azimio!"

The ex friend turned away from him, breathing heavily. "I was in love with him first!" Azimio snapped. Dave went completely still. "W-What?" He said in shock. His friend...his best friend was..._gay?_ Azimio's hands were balled into tight fists. "You heard me." He growled. "I was in love with him first. But we weren't fags! We beat up fags! We teased others for being weak or having those types of feelings! I couldn't ever do anything about it! So I pushed it down over and over until I thought it was finally gone!" He turned around, his face dark with anger. "And then I caught you two." He spat. "I saw you two alone in the locker room and was going to snap a picture of you beating the crap out of him. Thought it would be a cool trophy for you. But no. You had to go and _kiss_ that little faggy queer!" Dave shook his head. "Azimio...I...I didn't know..." Azimio scoffed and turned to him fully. "No. You wouldn't, would you? How could you. I got rid of my feelings because our friendship came first. But how the fuck do you think it made me feel when I caught you two in there kissing? Or that you kept trying to win him over. Rather than try and make everything better!" He looked away. "It's all that damn Hummel's fault." He snapped. Dave glared at him. "It's not his fault! I love him, but that's not his fault!" he said.

Azimio's eyes darted to him again. "Is this it? You're choosing him over me?" he demanded. Dave nodded. "Yeah. I guess I am." He said. Azimio kicked the little stand next to the couch in anger. Slowly he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. "You remember...that birthday gift you got me last year?" He asked. Dave nodded. "I never wanted it. You knew how I felt about them. But you still got me one and I kept it. Because you were my friend. But since you're no longer my friend. Nothing but a stranger to me..." He pulled the gun from his pocket. A pistol. Dave's eyes widened and he raised his hands defensively. "Whoa whoa whoa! Dude!" He said. Azimio scowled at him, "What? You actually think I would shoot you? I don't care how much I hate you, I'm not a murderer." he snapped. Dave slowly lowered his arms. "Really? You coulda fooled me with that stunt you pulled with Kurt at the pool." He said. Azimio's scowl darkened again. "How the fuck was I to know the faggot couldn't swim?" He shook his head. He had done the punishment for that crime already. It was in the past. "Look! Just take this damn thing! I don't ever want to see you, or IT again!" He stepped forward, holding the gun out to him. Dave looked at him. "What? Dude...it was a birthday present. I saved up for three years to get you that thing! It's a collectors item!" Azimio's hand shook with rage. "Then it's a gift you give to a fucking friend. Not someone you FUCKING LIE T-" The hand shook too much. Their eyes widened and met...

And Dave found it funny. His mind, right at this moment, was switching back and forth between Azimio in front of him...and Kurt who was waiting for him. And as he thought of them the chorus to a song popped into his head. Glee must be affecting him more than he knew.

_Hate me today.  
Hate me tomorrow.  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you.  
Hate me in ways, _

_yeah ways hard to swallow.  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you. _

XoXoX

It was five thirty and Kurt was still waiting in the choir room. He was pacing and getting so very annoyed. Why the hell hadn't Dave called him if he was going to be late? Kurt would give him another fifteen minutes before he would just go home already. Then his cell went off. Kurt smiled slightly when he heard his Paparazzi ringtone go off, signaling that it was Blaine. He answered it, "Hi! What's up?" And then Blaine began to speak... Kurt stood still, his breath leaving him in a whoosh. He struggled to draw in air but it was impossible. His vision darkened and the cell slipped from his hand and ear, clattering on the floor. "No...no..." He whispered to himself, turning he ran from the room. His footsteps echoing ominously down the hallway. Tears stung his eyes and spilled over, starting the flow of rivers. "NO!" He screamed, bursting out the doors and running to his SUV.

He fumbled in his pocket, struggling to pull out his keys. His hands shook violently, and finally he managed to get the key into the slot. Shakily he climbed into the car, giving a sob. "Please...please don't let him...oh God please!" He screamed, slamming his hands on the steering wheel. It took a moment but finally Kurt got the car on. He backed out of the parking spot and shot off down the road. His breathing was coming in too quick. Hyperventilating. He could still here the voice on the other end of the phone in his mind. It was familiar and yet such a stranger. Just like these roads.

"There was a gunshot wound. He lost of a lot of blood. Right now he's in surgery but...Kurt it's not looking too good. There was so much blood..." And then the phone had fallen. Kurt couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't see... The sound of screeching metal upon metal sounded. The world spun over and over again. Kurt didn't even have time to scream as the air bag deployed and the windshield shattered. Something warm, wet, and sticky coated his clothes and his forehead. Slowly the giant pillow deflated. Kurt was upside down. His eyes rolling around, his ears ringing. His vision faded in and out. And Kurt let out a heart-shattering scream...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes:** Hu hu hu, am I evil for the last chapter? Oh hell yeah. Hehe! And you all like my twist? Eeeeexxxecllent. Hehe! Sorry if you could have seen me all when I was reading your reviews you would have been laughing, I was literally 'squeeing' and bouncing in my seat. Yes, I am making Azimio human! I told you I had plans for him. I wanted to give you all the same reaction my friend had when she started watching Glee and Rod broke Sue's heart. My friend said, "I feel bad for her...this is a very strange feeling..."

As for those who said that Blaine should have told him not to drive, he's in high school and scared, it wouldn't have been the first thing he said. Not to mention, Kurt's in high school too. The fight or flight desire is so strong it's uncontrollable. I was like that when my dad was sick, if I was called out I RAN to get there. Or when I went swimming with my friend in eighth grade. We had taken lessons when we were seven, hadn't been to the pool since then. Then we decided to go swimming but I couldn't remember how, so I stayed in the shallow end. My friend was on these little flat mats, floating away, and for some reason she thought putting BOTH of our mats together would be a good idea. It wasn't balanced and she fell in. Now, granted, I shouldn't have been scared because there were a ton of people there, the lifeguard was watching, and my friend knew how to swim. But the only thing that popped in my head was that she was going to drown. The next thing I know I had swum the distance and was right next to her. Sometimes you can't control it.

Uwaaah! I'm not yelling or trying to tell you off! I apologize if that's how it sounded! Gomen ne!

Chapter 19

If you have never been in an accident then you should know, that even if he hadn't had the head injury, Kurt would have been dizzy. People shouting excitedly around him as he was wheeled into the hospital. And then the wonderful ceiling, BRIGHT LIGHT! Ceiling, BRIGT LIGHT! He groaned, trying to move, but a shadowy blurry figure came into view over him. "Take it easy son." The nurse said. "We've called your family, they're on their way." "Dave..." He managed to croak out. "I'm sure he's on his way too." Kurt tried to shake his head, only to find that it was strapped to one of this head thingies. "No." He said, looking up at the nurse with tears in his eyes. "Dave was shot. He's here. I need to see him..." The nurse frowned, "We had a gunshot victim come in. He's in surgery right now." And that was all she was going to tell him until they could find all the injuries on him. Kurt's vision swam in a blur of red and black and then he felt himself falling...falling...forever...

XoXoX

"Kurt? Are you okay dude?" there was a gentle hand on his head. Kurt whimpered and forced his eyes to flutter open. Finn was standing there. On the other side was Burt with his arms wrapped around Carole. Both appeared to have been crying. Finn grinned down at Kurt. "Kurt!" both Burt and Carole looked at Kurt, rushing forward to give him gentle kisses on the cheek. "Oh God Kurt...you had me worried sick." Burt managed to choke out. His son. His precious son was almost taken from him for a second time. But despite what people thought of Kurt, Burt was positive that this just proved that Kurt was a fighter. "Dad...I'm sorry about the car..." He said, offering a smile and then wincing. His face hurt. "You TOTALLED it dude!" Finn said, grinning at him. "How can such a tiny guy cause that much damage?" The family chuckled at that, though Kurt winced. "So...I'm going to be okay?" He asked, looking around. Carole nodded, "Yes sweetie. You have a bump on your head so they want to keep you here for that. And there is a dark bruise from the seat-belt, so they want to make sure it didn't hurt any of your organs, but so far they said it's looking good. The windshield exploded and it looks like you threw your hand up, it took a while to get all the glass out." Kurt raised his hand and looked at it, completely wrapped in bandages with just the tips of his fingers sticking out. He had the urge to bend his hand into a fist, but knew that that would probably hurt bad. So he set it down again gently. "Some of the glass still got on your face. They said it was minimal and that it should scar. The only scars you should have is some on your head and one that's hidden beneath your hair. Stitches." Kurt reached up, feeling the bandage for the first time.

Then he looked at his family. "Dave! Oh my God! Where is he?" Panic rushed into him and the entire room fell silent. Blaine entered then. By the looks on their faces he could tell that Kurt had just asked about Dave. "Can you guys...give us a minute alone?" he asked. The group looked at Kurt and then slowly made their way out. Kurt felt tears stinging his eyes, "Oh God..." He whispered. "He's not..." Blaine shook his head, taking a seat. "He's alive Kurt." He said, and Kurt relaxed so visibly it made him sleepy. But he looked at his friend, "What're you doing here?" He asked his ex-boyfriend. Blaine took a slow deep breath and placed a hand on Kurt's arm. "I work here. Well, sort of. I come here to help with the pediatrics ward. I only have one class on Monday's so I like to come out here to the hospital. I originally did it for the drive, then found myself here and was singing to the kids..." He shrugged. "So now I do it every Monday." Then he looked at him seriously. "I was leaving when I nearly got run over by a big football player. That black kid you had problems with. He was covered in blood and he led the doctors outside. Then they wheeled in Dave. Kurt...there was a lot of blood and it hit him in the stomach. He's out of surgery now but still in the ICU...they don't know if he's going to make it. I'm so sorry sweetie..."

Kurt knew that the pain he was feeling right now had nothing to do with the accident. Tears spilled over his face and he began to sob. Which DID hurt his chest from the accident. But he didn't care. He struggled out of the bed. "Whoa! Kurt! I know your worried about him but you can't see him! No visitors for him right now. Even his parents aren't allowed in. They had to leave. His dad went to the airport to pick up some of the family members that flew here and his mom went home to get his siblings. Kurt! Please..." Kurt shoved Blaine away. "Let me go! I have to go!" He snapped. And finally Blaine sighed, moving aside for him. Kurt made his way out and past his family despite their protests. Blaine calmed them down, explaining that most likely a nurse would grab Kurt and force him back to bed anyway.

When Kurt made it to the ICU he knew right away where Dave was. He knew back sitting outside the door was a hunched over Azimio. He had no fear of this big kid as he made his way over. Azimio looked up and stood quickly. His face was streaked with drying tears and all down the front of his shirt was covered in blood. With his good hand Kurt smacked the jock as hard as he could. Azimio's head snapped to the side and he stumbled. "How could you?" Kurt hissed. "He's hurt because of you! You fucking bastard!" He shoved at Azimio and beat his fists against his chest, not caring that the guy was probably going to kill him. But...Azimio didn't move, he let Kurt attack him, his head bowed. Finally exhausted Kurt began to sway and Azimio grabbed his arms for support. He helped Kurt sit, and Kurt was too busy with his own tears to notice that Azimio wasn't attacking him, or that he was crying again.

They sat together for a long time, just crying. Finally the jock spoke again. "You're right." He said, his voice hiccuping slightly. "It was my fault. I shot him." Kurt glared at him through his pain, "Then why aren't you with the police?" Azimio shook his head, "I haven't told them yet. I will though. Oh God, Kurt, please believe me when I said I didn't mean to!" He turned to him, looking at him pleadingly. Kurt just continued to glare at him, and so Azimio retold him all that had happened. Even his confession. "So...you're in love with me..?" Kurt said, deciding to take one step at a time. Azimio shook his head. "I thought I was. But looking back on it now...and looking at how strong you are...I wasn't. I wasn't ever in love with you." Kurt arched a brow at him and Azimio offered him a tiny sad smile. "I realize now that it wasn't love I was feeling...it was admiration...that's the right word, right?" Kurt gave a small snort and nodded his head. Azimio smiled again, "You have always been so open. Being who you are and not caring about what others will think about you. The way you dress. Talk. Act. Even in the fact that you're a f-I mean gay. I always wanted to be open like that but...when you're popular you can't. You mess up once and it will stay with you forever." Kurt nodded. It made sense. "I can't...forgive you for what you've done to me. Or what you've done today..." Azimio's face fell and he bowed his head again, hunching his shoulders. "But..." Kurt said, placing a hand on Azimio's back. He couldn't believe he was comforting this guy. "...In time...I might. If you can stop attacking me and my friends. AND Dave. He never said it, but it really hurt him that you two weren't friends anymore." Azimio was silent for a long time before he nodded and stood. Kurt watched him start to walk away. "Where are you going?" He asked. Azimio looked back at him. "The police. If I have to start somewhere, I think I better start there." And despite himself and all the pain and sorrow he was feeling...Kurt smiled.

XoXoX

Kurt was released the next day, but he kept going back, trying to see Dave. He met his family then. Not the best of times to tell them that he was Dave's boyfriend...apparently Dave hadn't come out of the closet yet. But aside from Dave's dad, who looked shocked, everyone welcomed Kurt into their lives with open arms. Even more so when they found out he had been injured trying to get to Dave's side. It took a few days but finally Dave was allowed out of the ICU. But he still hadn't woken up. Most of the family was now staying back at Dave's house or in a hotel while they waited for good news. On the fourth day Kurt asked to be alone with Dave, it was only his mom and sister in the room but they nodded and left, shutting the door quietly. Kurt moved to Dave's side, taking his hand in his bandaged one. "Dave...come on...please...you have to wake up. I can't do this without you anymore?" His eyes filled with tears and he pressed the back of Dave's hand to his cheek. "If you don't wake up...then I'll have never gotten to tell you that...I love you. I do. So please..." And Dave...didn't move. Still in his coma. Kurt swallowed thickly and took a deep breath as he kissed Dave's hand.

"_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown_

And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we called home  
Passing the graves of the unknown

As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
Love gone for so long

This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold."

Kurt gave a sob, tightening his grip on Dave's hand and pressing it against his forehead. He didn't care that crying would make his face puffy. He needed Dave!_  
_"_And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
__Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on_

But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over

There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer

And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on

But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
_Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over_

There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer all  
Yes his love will conquer all

Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight_ ._"

Dave didn't open his eyes. Kurt felt his heart shattering...Until he felt Dave's hand twitch. Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes. Dave didn't awaken but he did mumble something and roll his head to the side with a sigh. His hand tightened on Kurt's refusing to let go of this comfort he knew was there...

**P.S.:** Songs! Sorry, the song in the last chapter was Hate Me by Blue October. And this song is called Shattered by Trading Yesterday. True it's singing about God, but I figured people could imagine it was Kurt singing about Dave's love instead.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes:** OMG! I feel so high tech now! Haha! I bought a new comp! And a new music player, that's like an iPod. Little screen on it. FINALLY upgrading from my little Shuffle. And and and! I bought a Kindle! It's not as fancy as say an iPad or a Galaxy or a Nook. But I like it. I keep walking around and the big nerd in me comes out saying, "I feel like I'm in Star Trek! TO THE BRIDGE! There is an emergency, we must hurry! Let us walk there!" ...Yes. I am a huge dork. Haha! And I apologize for the lack of updates. Unfortunately I have no real excuse.

Chapter 20

Kurt arrived early the next morning, giving a happy cry when he saw Dave sitting up in bed. He looked pale and sick. The very face of death. But he was alive, awake, and on the mend. Dave smiled at him as Kurt hurried to his side, taking his hand and kissing it. Dave didn't look embarrassed, though his family stood around him, watching. They had told Dave they knew and accepted him. Though they did not pretend to understand it. After a day of laughter, tears, gentle hugs and good wishes the family finally departed, leaving Kurt and Dave alone. "Azimio-" Dave began.

"Didn't mean it." Kurt finished. "I know." Dave stared at him. "You...know? And you're calm...why are you calm?" Calm Kurt wasn't right... Kurt sighed, shaking his head. "Well when I spoke to him I had a head injury." Kurt muttered. Dave smiled apologetically. He had heard about Kurt's accident from his family, and he mourned that he hadn't been there to sit at Kurt's bedside. Kurt shook his head lightly and looked at Dave. "You're wondering why I'm not still mad at him..." Kurt said, and Dave nodded. Kurt lowered his gaze. "I hated him. I couldn't stand what he did to you. What he's done to me and to all the Glee Clubbers. But then I saw him." He said quietly. "He was so broken. Like half his soul was gone. He told me about how he felt. He avoided the police when they showed up until we spoke. Then he went and turned himself in. He's still in jail, until they come and talk to you about what happened." Kurt looked away in pain. "I want to hate him. But I can't. I think I have you to blame for that." He smiled ever so slightly at Dave. Dave held out his hand and Kurt took it. Dave pulled Kurt's hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. "Let me ask you something a little more pleasant." Dave said, and Kurt looked at him expectantly. "Was I dreaming... or did I hear you confess your love for me?" He asked. Kurt blushed deeply. "I...well..." He stammered and then he bowed his head, looking at him through his lashes. "I did..." Dave grinned, tugging Kurt forward and cupping his face gently. "It's about damn time." He murmured before he kissed him.

XoXoX

It wasn't long after that that Dave was released from the hospital and Azimio was released from jail. He once more apologized to Dave and Kurt. And once again Dave and him took up a friendship. Much to everyone's dismay. They feared what the duo would do now. But Dave and Kurt were still together and apparently a lot of the torturings had ceased.  
"You know, you're still pretty young..." Kurt said one day, looking at Dave. "You never told me how you got Azimio that gun in the first place." Dave laughed quietly. "You don't think I look old enough?" "No." Dave pouted at that, pulling Kurt close. "Yeah well at least I don't look like a girl." He muttered. Kurt frowned at him, but it was wiped away with a gentle kiss form Dave. "I'm only teasing." He murmured, nuzzling against his neck. "The gun is a part of a twin set. I got it as a gift from my grandfather. I gave one of the guns to Azimio was a birthday gift." He sighed. "I knew he hated guns. But I hoped it would have been...I don't know...a symbol. Or something." Kurt looked up at him. "...Friendship bracelets do the same thing you know. Only they don't tend to go off and nearly kill people." Dave laughed quietly and slid his hand into Kurt's looking down at their entwined fingers.

"...Kurt...I want to have s...I want..." He blushed, realizing this was going to make him sound like a complete wuss. "I want to make...love...to you..." He said. Kurt stared up at him. Blushing deeply. "I...want to too..." Kurt murmured, slowly looking up at him. "But I want it to mean something." He said. Dave blinked at him slowly. "I love you, you love me, and we want to have sex. What's wrong here with that?" he asked. Kurt smiled, placing his hands on either side of Dave's face. "Alright, what I mean is I want to do it somewhere special." he said. Dave playfully pouted. "Aw, you mean right here in the dirt is a bad idea?" He teased. Kurt gave him a look of shock, "Oh God no!" Kurt squeaked. Dave laughed and pinned Kurt back onto the ground. "You are too cute." He murmured, kissing along Kurt's forehead and down his nose to nibble upon his lips, holding both of Kurt's hands on the ground above his head. Kurt kissed him back, deeply. There was no helping it. He loved Dave deeply now. There was no going back.

When Dave broke the kiss finally Kurt decided to tease him with a Lady Gaga song, crawling out from under his lover and doing the dance from the video. Even grabbing his own groin, which Dave thought was the hottest thing ever.

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_ _Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_ _I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_ _Huh!_ _Huh!_ _I wanna kiss you,_ _but if I do then I might miss you, babe_ _It's complicated and stupid_ _Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid._" Kurt grabbed his own butt, looking shocked. "_Guess he wants to play, wants to play_ _A love game, a love game_ _Hold me and love me_ _Just wanna touch you for a minute_ _Maybe three seconds is enough_ _For my heart to quit it_ _let's have some fun, this beat is sick_ _I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_ _don't think too much, just bust that stick_ _I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_ _Let's play a love game _ _Play a love game_ _Do you want love?_ _Or you want fame?_ _Are you in the game?_ _Doin' the love game_ _Let's play a love game _ _Play a love game_ _Do you want love?_ _Or you want fame?_ _Are you in the game?_ _Doin' the love game_ _Huh!_ _I'm on a mission_ _and it involves some heavy touching, yeah_ _You've indicated your interest_ _I'm educated in sex, yes_ _And now I want it bad, want it bad_ _A love game, a love game_ _Hold me and love me_ _just want touch you for a minute_ _Maybe three seconds is enough_ _For my heart to quit it_ _Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_ _I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_ _Don't think too much, just bust that stick_ _I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_ _Let's play a love game _ _Play a love game_ _Do you want love?_ _Or you want fame?_ _Are you in the game?_ _Doin' the love game_ _Let's play a love game _ _Play a love game_ _Do you want love?_ _Or you want fame?_ _Are you in the game?_ _Doin' the love game._" But unknown to them, or any of the Glee Clubbers...a person watched and waited in the shadows. Preparing. Hating. And loathing...

**P.S.: **The song, I'm sure you all know, is Love Game by Lady Gaga. It's not the full song, I know. And I apologize for the short chapter. I've been lost in other things. More writings, my art, reading. I have not lost my love for this fanfic and I shall continue it. I still have another plan, as you saw from the final line. But this story is, slowly, drawing to a close. All good things must come to an end, and it saddens me. But I fear that if I try to drag it out longer than my idea I am leading up to that it will lose all the appeal and magic it once held. ….And sorry for my weird way of speaking, I've been watching a marathon of The Tudors. Haha!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes:** I love all my fans! Squee! So many fans! Even when I haven't updated!

Chapter 21

Kurt sat in his room, his arms crossed as he stared at the two very cute but apparently very _stupid_ jocks. For sitting in front of him was Finn and Sam. And their hair color was...purple. He looked from one embarrassed boy to the next. "...Alright..." He said slowly. "I think you should tell me this...again..." The boys fidgeted. "Um...well..." Finn mumbled. "Rachel and Quinn are...kind of... a bit pissed..." "About us cheating on them...with each other." Sam now muttered. Kurt looked from one to the other. "Yeah. I gathered that." Finn ran a nervous hand through his hair. "They dumped something on us that dyed our hair purple. Ruined our clothes." Finn said. Sam looked annoyed. "We had to take four showers to get the purple out of our skin."

"We just thought that...with your talent with hair that...you could..." Finn looked at Kurt with pleading eyes. Kurt didn't really want to help them. He was happy that they liked each other. But he was still mad that they had hurt Rachel and Quinn. Not that he really cared for either girl. It was just the principle of the matter. "I'll work on something..." He said. Then he shooed them away, snorting quietly. Purple was a really bad color on them. He pulled out his cell once the two boys disappeared upstairs. He sent a text to both scorned women, complimenting them on their choice.

He stood up then, moving to his closet. In truth, those two boys were going to have to wait. Dave and Kurt had a date. He would wear the same outfit he wore...when Dave first kissed him. Dave had told him tonight was going to be special. He hoped that the outfit would seem that way too. After making sure his hair was perfect he went upstairs, grabbing the keys for Finn's car. The one Burt had given him since Kurt's was still getting repairs. He skipped out to the car, climbing in and starting down the road to Dave's house. He sang along to his iPod.

"_You won't admit you love me  
And so how am I ever to know?  
You always tell me  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps_

A million times I've asked you,  
And then I ask you over again  
You only answer  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps

If you can't make your mind up  
We'll never get started  
And I don't wanna wind up  
Being parted, broken-hearted

So if you really love me  
Say yes, but if you don't dear, confess  
And please don't tell me  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps

If you can't make your mind up  
We'll never get started  
And I don't wanna wind up  
_Being parted, broken-hearted_

So if you really love me  
Say yes, but if you don't dear, confess  
And please don't tell me  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps."

Dave was waiting outside his house when Kurt pulled up. He hopped out and ran up to Dave, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. "You know, I read in a book that you know you've found the One when you can always see yourself running into his arms." Kurt murmured. Dave grinned, tightening his hold on him. "I think I like that book. Let me guess, romance novel?" he asked. Kurt giggled and nodded. Dave kissed him again and led him over to his car.

A few minutes later they were pulling up to a hotel. And then they were standing the room...looking nervous. Dave rubbed the back of his head. "I thought about my house but...my family has a tendency to not knock..." There was some really embarrassing moments there. But he wasn't going to think of those moments. Not when he was with Kurt. He slowly reached over and took Kurt's hand. "I know...this isn't the most romantic place." He said quietly. Then he moved forward, wrapping an arm about Kurt's shoulders. He rested his chin on top of Kurt's head. "I want to be with you...so badly. And I...I guess I...look we don't have to do anything. We can just sit back and watch TV. Or do oral again..." Kurt chuckled. Dave was acting...nervous. Kurt pulled back and looked at him. "Have you had...sex? I mean before? Had sex before?" Okay, so Kurt was nervous too. Dave blushed but nodded. "Yeah. I'm sad to say that it was Brittany who did me first."

Dave looked down at Kurt. "Look Kurt, we don't have t-" "I want to." Kurt interrupted. And he did. Dave wasn't the most romantic guy around. So who knew if he would ever get that part right. But Kurt loved him. And they had waited long enough to finally do it. Dave smiled at him, leaning down and kissing him. As always, that electric shock went through him. Desire. Dave crushed Kurt to him, kissing him deeply. Kurt's hands gripped tightly at Dave's shirt.

The jock worked his lips over and over against Kurt's, licking at them and then slipping his tongue inside. Both moaned at the feel. The dance and passion building in such a simple, and yet so complicated act. Dave reached up, gripping Kurt's sweater and pushing it off. "This outfit...so hot..." Dave murmured against Kurt's lips. But he broke the kiss to pull the boy's shirt over his head. Dave sucked in a breath. So pale and fragile. Beautiful. Dave's lips locked onto the tender flesh of Kurt's nipple, causing Kurt to whimper, his legs buckling. Dave scooped Kurt up and laid him down on the bed.

He took the time to pull off his shirt, tossing it aside and kicking off his shoes and socks. Then he crawled back up over the boy. "Oh God Kurt...you're so hot..." Dave muttered, placing his hot hand upon Kurt's chest and moving over to pinch a nipple. Kurt cried out quietly, arching his back. Dave smirked and leaned down, attaching his teeth gently to the other one. His tongue flicking it. After a minute he pulled back, blowing on it and watching it pull taut. He looked at Kurt's flushed face before slowly moving...lower...

Slowly Dave undid the other boys belt and teasingly slow he pulled the pants and underwear down. Kurt's hard and swollen cock springing forth. Dave inhaled his scent. "Kurt...so beautiful..." He growled before suddenly swallowing him whole. Kurt's eyes went wide and he gave a strangled cry, gripping at the sheets tightly. Dave's head bobbed slowly, sucking him hard for a few minutes, but pulled away before Kurt could climax. Dave kissed the weeping head and then sat back on his knees. Kurt blinked up at him, his cheeks dark red, his hair sticking his face with sweat. "D-Dave?" Kurt whimpered and then he squeaked as Dave grabbed his hips and lifted them up high. He bent Kurt then so he was laying on his back with his ass in the air. His legs spread. Kurt's eyes went wide and his mouth formed a big O as suddenly Dave's wicked tongue found his entrance. Flicking against it. Swirling around it. Probing inwards.

Kurt began to making incoherent noises and then another cry as suddenly a finger slipped in. Dave watched him with interest as the finger slid in all the way and then back out. Probing. Then there were two fingers. Stroking his insides. Kurt lay there gasping. He tried to writhe but couldn't Dave wouldn't let him in this position. And it was getting harder to breathe. "D-Dave...oh God please...please Dave..." He whispered. Three fingers pumped him now, but they withdrew. This was pure torture.

Finally Dave set him down, but only to pull back and remove his clothes. Kurt's eyes were hungry upon him now. He licked his lips with want and Dave moved to the head of the bed. Kurt eagerly took Dave into his mouth, sucking him and pumping his head up and down. He could easily lose himself like this. He reached down, gripping himself and stroking. But Dave caught his wrists and held them, refusing to let Kurt pleasure himself. Finally Dave pulled away and moved again...this time settling between Kurt's legs. His cock pressed against Kurt's entrance. "Are you ready?" He whispered, and Kurt nodded. Slowly...inch by inch...Dave pushed his way in, feeling Kurt tense. The heat surrounding him...

**P.S.** Muwahaha! Leaving all you guys 'aching' for more. Hehe! Watch for the next chapter! Finally finishing the long awaited, and much 'teased' about, sex scene! The song that Kurt was singing along to was Perhaps Perhaps Perhaps by Doris Day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes:** Hu hu hu hu hu! I was cackling so evilly when I got all your reviews. Mmmm, I do so love to leave my people hanging like that. Now, if you need a certain...'rush' I suggest going back and rereading the chapter and then continuing on with this one. So you can keep the feeling going... ...

And OMG! 253 reviews so far! (Or at least that was the count before you all reviewed on this chapter, Hehe!) and 313 favs/alerts! I consider fav and alerting to be pretty much the same thing. Either way I believe you receive updates.

I don't do fav's or alerting. Which I know is bad. But I bookmark the pages and just go through checking. Because of all the reviews and messages I get from people fav/alerting for my fanfics I get worried I'll delete a message that says I've got an update. So bookmarking and checking is easier for me. Who knows, some of my lovely fans, it's possible I'm reading your own fanfics and just awaiting you updates as eagerly as you await mine! =^-^=

Chapter 22

"_Fuck_." Was the first word hissing out of Dave's mouth as more and more of Kurt's tight heat surrounded him. Kurt was gritting his teeth, holding tightly to the sheets as tears pricked his eyes. He was expecting pain. Not this much. Dave slowed to a stop and his body trembling with the overwhelming need to just thrust his hips madly until he came. But he didn't want to hurt Kurt. As the boy's breathing slowed to normal Dave inched his way in some more. It seemed like forever but finally he was sheathed to the hilt. He leaned forward, kissing Kurt gently and moving to kiss away his tears.

The pain seemed to eased and Kurt felt full. He stared up at Dave and licked his lips. Dave moved and placed gentle kisses and nips along his neck and chest as his hips slowly withdrew. Kurt tensed, but relaxed as Dave rubbed his sides slowly. Soothingly. Then Dave surged in quickly. A squeak left the other boys lips. Again he pulled out, only to thrust into him again, this time Kurt saw stars. Something had been struck. When Dave slammed them in for a third time a low moan escaped his lips.

"Nnn, you sound so sexy when you do that..." Dave murmured, his gaze dark with lust. A feral possessive grin on his face as his hips moved, finding a pace. He gripped Kurt's tightly, refusing to let him move. "Dave...oh...oh God...plea-Ah!" He tossed his head to the side as his hands gripped tightly at Dave's shoulders. His legs wrapping around him. He was close. He was need and passion. And Dave was power and desire. He was giving his own powerful, needy grunts and moans. Giving them up to the night. To Kurt. A fire was building in the two of them. Kurt felt it. He wanted...needed to cum. And it took everything Dave had to pull out of him before either could.

Kurt's eyes went wide. "No!" He said, desperate. He NEEDED! How the hell could Dave do that to him? Before he realized it his hands were gripping his hard shaft, pumping. He didn't care that he was masturbating in front of Dave. He needed to cum damn it! But Dave snatched his hands and held them above his head. Kurt moaned and whimpered in desperation. Tears pricked his eyes. This was just cruelty! His hips thrust up into air and meeting nothing. Cruelty! He lay there breathing heavily.

Finally Dave moved back, a smirk on his face as he gabbed Kurt's hips and flipped him over. He pulled him up so he was on his hands and knees. "What're you doing?" Kurt murmured, but was silenced with a moan as Dave licked at his entrance again. Moistening it up. Then Dave was on his knees, guiding himself into Kurt's warmth once more. Kurt moaned this time, clawing at the sheets. Dave leaned over him, pressing his chest against Kurt's back. "Brace yourself." He murmured. Just as Kurt opened his mouth to ask when he meant Dave pulled out and slammed in again.

He didn't go slow as before. He held on tightly to the slim hips of the ass that held him so tightly. So perfect. His own hips bucking forward, hard and fast. Skin slapping against skin. Dave was grunting, a sound that made Kurt's cock twitch. His arms gave out and Kurt lay there with his cheek pressed into the matress. "Oh my...God...Dave...more...more...nn...ha...please..." He bucked his hips back harder against Dave's thrusts. Needing more.

And Dave was willing to give it. He groaned and reached down around Kurt, grabbing the soprano's cock in his hand. Kurt jumped in surprised but soon was thrusting into the hand and back against the cock buried deep inside him. One teased and gripped and stroked the front, one pounded into that sweet sweet spot that made him see stars. If sex was like this every time, then he was never going to stop. The pressure was building up. "Going...cum...Dave..." He moaned out. Dave growled, leaning over him again. "Cum for me...oh God cum for me, baby." He moaned, his voice thick with lust, panting in his ear. Kurt cried out, screaming his name as he felt his release. Dave moaned deeply, feeling him cum around him. It sent him over the edge with two quick thrusts.

Kurt trembled, gasping. But Dave hadn't stopped thrusting. The movements had slowed but not stopped. One hand continued to pull and stroked at Kurt's cock. "Nnn...Dave...stop...rest.." Kurt murmured. Dave licked his ear, his tongue delving in for a brief moment. "Not a chance babe." He said throatily. "You're going to cum for me again." Kurt's eyes widened even as he felt his cock hardening. No. He should rest first. But he couldn't think anymore. His body was hyper sensitive. Kurt's trembling legs couldn't handle it and they ended up falling onto their sides.

Dave smirked as one hand continued to pump Kurt, steadily going faster, his other hand came up and began to pinch and tease Kurt's nipples.

Kurt gripped at the sheets near his head, moaning as Dave kissed and licked at the back of his neck. Kurt hard the urge to curl his legs into a ball, but Dave moved, wrapping his legs around Kurt's, forcing them apart. His hand pumping faster. His thrusts becoming more powerful. "Oh...Dave...uhn...i-its...so...mnm..." He whimpered. Dave thrust harder, moaning against Kurt's back. "Feel so good..." He moaned. "Beautiful Kurt...move...just like that..." Harder they moved. The pressure once more building. Kurt clawed at the sheets. His legs strained. His hips thrusting harder and faster. Once more he stiffened, crying out, Dave following, once more filling Kurt to the brim. Dave lay there. Finally feeling weak and spent. Heavy and light. He kissed Kurt's shoulder and smiled. Kurt was sound asleep. Passed out after having been thoroughly pleasured. Dave felt rather proud of himself.

He pulled out of Kurt and after a minute he managed to sit up and stumble into the bathroom. But not before stumbling into a chair and the wall. God, had his muscles ALWAYS felt this heavy? He gathered a washcloth and came back, cleaning Kurt up with a smile, as well as the sheets...as best he could. When he finally finished he crawled into the bed and pulled Kurt tight against his chest. The boy mumbled in his sleep, rolled over and snuggled into his shoulder. Dave breathed in his scent, smiling to himself as his eyelids drooped. Anyone who thought this was wrong was insane. Sex that good couldn't be wrong. And he wondered how he could have ever thought that Kurt deserved any of the stuff he had done. He wrapped the blanket around their sweaty bodies. When they woke up Dave planned on...'thoroughly' cleaning Kurt in the shower. Sex two times in a row...no way either of them were clean. He smirked and kissed Kurt's forehead before his eyelids dropped closed...

**P.S.:** After all those chapters of no sex...was it worth the wait? Hehe! I hope so! I had fun writing that scene! But worry not. The story is not yet over! Close but not yet.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes:** Finally! I figured out how to tie in my bad guy!

Chapter 23

Kurt awoke feeling...sticky. Warm and comfy...and naked. He opened his eyes blearily and looked down at the hand holding him. Strong and firm. A small sleepy smile curled on his lips as yesterday came drifting back to him. It had been...wonderful. Perfect. Just like he had always imagined! ...Well...actually he had imagined the bed to be covered in roses, wine cooling nearby, music playing in the background, candles...But even though he hadn't had that Kurt still thought everything was perfect. Because it had been with Dave.

Kurt closed his eyes and heaved a contented sigh. The hand suddenly started to drift down and Kurt's eyes snapped open wide as the hand grabbed a hold of his member and began to slowly pump him. He moaned quietly, feeling Dave's erection against his back. Dave leaned forward and kissed Kurt's shoulder. "Mornin' beautiful." He murmured. Kurt just let out another moan, which turned into one of frustration when the hand moved away. Leaving Kurt with a hard on.

Dave sat up and Kurt rolled to look at him. Dave smiled down at him. He would never get over how hot Kurt looked with his sex head, rosy cheeks, and a proud aching erection. "Come on. We're both a little...dirty. We need to clean up." He smirked, climbing out of the bed and heading to the bathroom. Kurt, at hearing the words 'clean up', eagerly climbed off of the bed. Then he gave a startled cry and collapsed onto the floor. Dave stuck his head out of the bathroom and then hurried to his side. "Kurt! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Kurt looked up with a wince. "Yeah...I'm just...sore." He gave a smile, which Dave returned.

The younger boy gave a startled 'oh' as Dave scooped him into his arms and carried him into the bathroom. He set him on the toilet, then he turned to the shower, turning it on. Soon the room began to fill with steam and helped Kurt to his feet. "Think you can stand?" he asked. Kurt tested his legs and finally nodded. Dave placed Kurt into the shower, climbing in after him, taking up most of the water spray. But as the water tracked down his front, he pulled Kurt flush against him. Kurt let out a quiet gasp. Slowly Dave began to clean Kurt and himself. Washing their hair, and then gently cleaning each arm. Down the chest and stomach, ignoring Kurt's twitching member as he cleaned each leg. He then put Kurt directly under the spray with his hands on the wall. Dave gently but firmly reached down and massaged Kurt's ass before slipping a finger in.

The soprano gasped at the intrusion. Dave smirked. "I told you, I had to clean you. I meant 'thoroughly'." He grinned, working the finger in and out of him. Kurt whimpered, his legs trembling. He moved his hips back against him. Dave smiled, kissing and licking some of the water from Kurt's back. Dave pulled him back, letting the water pound down upon Kurt's cock as he slid his own into the boy. Kurt moaned deeply, holding onto the wall. "Dave..." He breathed. Dave smiled and thrust his hips forward.

Unlike last night, this wasn't the needy passion filled rut-a-thon. It was a slow, steady, almost torturous pace. The water making Dave slide in and out of Kurt so easily. The bathroom echoing with the sound of their pants and moans. The water just teasing Kurt until Dave finally allowed him to grasp his own erection, pumping himself furiously. Dave smirked and bit Kurt's shoulder as he thrust into him. He groaned into the bite as he came, filling Kurt once more and causing the boy to cum as well.

They sat on the tub floor, letting the water beat down upon them for a long while. Recleaning them before Dave finally turned everything off and climbed out. As they dried off Kurt stared at himself in the mirror and gasped. "Oh my gawd! I need to exfoliate! I look like Harry from Harry and the Hendersons!" He whimpered, poking at his skin. Dave laughed, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his shoulder. "You're such a girl." He murmured. "I love you." Kurt blushed, turning in his arms to kiss Dave. "Me too. I mean...I love you too." Dave snorted, nipping at his lips.

XoXoX

Life seemed to only get better for Kurt and Dave. They were madly in love, even though they had been grounded for staying out all night together, they were happy. Though Kurt did get a bit confused when he would open his locker and find random things inside. Dead rodents, crushed decayed flowers, and an unusual supply of sporks. Kurt played it off like nothing was happening, deciding not to tell Dave about it until he found out who the culprit was. However he didn't have long to wait on finding out. "Kurt? Can you, um, can and help me...please?" Called a familiar voice. Kurt put his books away and closed the locker with a sigh. "Oh very well."

XoXoX

Dave crumpled the note in his hand, running towards the auditorium. He had to stay late for Hockey tryouts. He was FINALLY allowed back onto the team, and he FULLY intended to make them see how horrible they were without him. He was far too amazing for them to have not missed him. Afterwards he went to find Kurt. Texting him. But his boyfriend wasn't replying to him for some reason. It made him worried. Kurt replied to EVERY text! Even if it was just Dave saying something random like 'gumdrop'. Kurt would reply with, 'You can't have gum. It'll rot your teeth'. It was cute how he was trying so hard to make Dave eat right. But Dave loved his junk food far too much to give it up completely. But after hearing about how Kurt's dad had ended up having a heart-attack scare, he agreed to try harder.

When he couldn't get a hold of Kurt he made his way to his own locker. Sometimes if Kurt wouldn't be near his phone he would leave a note for Dave. He smiled when he saw the note. Picking it up. He frowned though, this wasn't Kurt's handwriting. The message read:

I have Kurt Hummel. Come to the auditorium if you want to see him again, and alive. No police. I know where you live.

Okay, the 'I know where you live' was a little over the top. Most people knew where Dave lived, simply so they could make sure that they avoided him at all costs. Or at least, that's how it used to be. Dave wasn't stupid though. Sometimes a bit slow, but he knew that going in without police on the way was just a suicide waiting to happen. So as he ran he called the police and told them what the note said. They told him NOT to go auditorium, to wait for the police to arrive. "Fuck that." Dave said, snapping his phone shut. There was no way in hell he was going to risk Kurt's life like that! And why the hell was it always Kurt? Why couldn't they pick on someone else? Just cause Kurt was gay...

Dave skid to a stop outside the doors. He stood there panting for a moment before he got control over himself. He opened the door and walked in. "Ah. I see you got my note." Came the voice. A far too familiar voice. A voice that seemed to grate on ever nerve. Dave groaned. Had he seriously called the police...because of Jacob Israel? "ISRAEL!" Dave roared, walking forward, his hands balled into fists.

Jacob pressed a button on the little remote he carried and a spot light hit him, illuminating him on the stage. Dear God, the boy naturally had a face that screamed 'punch me please'. He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Not another step further!" He said, drawing a plastic fork and pushing another button, showing Kurt tied to a chair next to him. Kurt was gagged but looked really bored. He looked at Dave, then at Jacob and rolled his eyes. Jacob pressed the spork against Kurt's throat. "Another step and I'll scoop out his guts!" He threatened.

Dave came to a stop. Not really afraid for Kurt anymore. Oh this was just stupid. "Seriously? You're going to scoop out his guts...with a spork?" He asked. Jacob pointed the spork at Dave. "DO NOT DISRESPECT THE SPORK OF DOOM!" He shouted. Dave rolled his eyes. "Why the hell are you using a spork to kill Kurt?" He asked. "I'm sure that there are better weapons...even a pocket knife could do more damage." Dave said, jamming his hands into his pockets. Jacob pressed the spork against Kurt's throat once more. "I am under appreciated, just like the spork. It's only fitting." He said. Dave nodded. Okay...so he was stalling for the police. Truthfully he was doing it so he didn't go up there and kill the boy himself for making him worry and think there really was a threat.

"Right..." Dave said slowly. His eyes glanced to the shadows at the edge of the curtains. Someone was moving there. Okay, so now he was stalling, hoping whoever was back there would help. He silently prayed for Finn, Sam, or Puck to be there and not, dear God, Rachel or Artie. Dave looked back at Jacob. "_Why_ exactly are you wanting to kill Kurt?" He demanded. Jacob glared at him. "You broke her heart." He growled.

Dave blinked at him in confusion. "Um...what?" He said, feeling confusion tugging on his brain. "I broke whose heart? As far as I knew, no one had a crush on me..." Jacob shook his head. "She wasn't in love with you!"

"Right...so...how did I break her heart if she wasn't in love with me?"

"BY BEING GAY!" Jacob shouted, pressing the spork in a little more. Kurt winced and shot Jacob a evil look. Dave rubbed the back of his head. "You're going to have to be more specific." He said. Jacob muttered in annoyance then looked at Dave once more. "Rachel!" He snapped. Dave gave him a blank look.

"Because of you being gay, it gave Finn and Sam the courage to take their love to the next level and come out to everyone! It broke my Rachel's heart! If Kurt dies you attack me. I blame you and you go to jail. After all. Who are they going to believe? You, the big jock known for beating people up? Or me, one of the guys you always beat up?" He snapped. Then suddenly he was in a headlock, wretched away from Kurt.

"Or there's a third option. They might believe me." Sue Sylvester said, keeping Jacob in a one armed headlock. "I can feel the sweet stink of your failure and fear. It's like perfume." She said. Dave ran forward, climbing onto the stage and freeing Kurt, who jumped to his feet, stomped over and kicked Jacob in the shin. The Jew-Fro-Maniac let out a very girlie shirek. Dave grabbed Kurt, crushing him to his chest as the police stormed in. Sue was awarded and both Dave and Kurt thanked her for scaring Jacob into peeing his pants. But all she said was, "I love the smell of fear in the afternoon!"

XoXoX

Time passed, turning into years. And each person went on with their lives...

_Sam and Finn_ stayed together, Finn joining a baseball team. Why? No one really knew...or even knew that he could play. But they had a feeling it was because he liked the feel of 'wood' in his hands. Same went on to become a underwear model. Though secretly he said he hated the underwear they made him pose with. Made his junk look smaller.

_Puck and Santana_ got married. After two more mole scares Puck became somewhat of a hypercondriac, which led him into reading medical books. Years later he became a doctor, who was known to flirt and sleep with all the nurses. Which didn't bother Santana too much. Since she was cheating on him too. It was a strange relationship they had, but it seemed to work.

_Brittany and Artie_ married as well. Brittany ended up becoming jobless. Picking up here and there odd jobs. But most of the time she would walk around in a daze, forgetting where she parked her car...which was sad since she didn't own a car... Artie became a test subject. It was easy pay and he didn't have to do much. Perhaps they never amounted to anything, but they lived with Puck and Santana so it was never a problem. Especially since Santana and Brittany were still having sex, and ofter would allow either Puck or Artie or even both to join in the fun.

_Mike and Tina_ opened up a dance studio and now have four children. They are living happily together. Though they were confused when not a single child inherited the ability to dance...

_Quinn_ eventually married _Az_ and they each ran a business. Quinn helped pregnant teen mom's come to terms with the life they were bringing into the world. And she saw her daughter, Beth, on many a occasion, but never long enough because she wanted the girl to want Shelby as her mom, and not her. Az opened up a building to teach parents about watching for signs of bullying. And helping kids who were bullies kind ways to stand up for themselves.

_Mr. Schuester_ went another six years by himself before he and Shelby got married. They are now happily raising Beth and four cats together.

_Ms. Pillsbury_ married her dentist. They never had children but did own a hairless cat...no shedding meant no mess...

_Mercedes _became a famous singer, but she never forgot her friends from Glee and constantly would shower them with gifts and visits.

_Sue Sylvester_ realized her long time love for _Coach Beiste_. Beiste however did not return that affection and eventually turned it onto the the piano player Brad. They now live in California and are getting married in June.

_Rachel Berry_ became Rachel _Israel _ four years after high school. _Jacob_ had gone to jail for a month and then was sent in for psychiatric evaluation for two years. When he left he focused on become a reporter. He quickly became popular, leading to his International Best Selling Book: 'The Kid And The Spork Of Doom'. And with that popularity came money. It took a long time of wooing but finally Rachel agreed to a date and she fell in love...or at least it seemed that way. One is never really able to tell with her. She went on to the Broadway, where she stayed for years before becoming a director and eventually going to a high school to become the Glee Director.

_Blaine_ eventually realized he wasn't gay, but was bi. As was seen when he slept with Sue Sylvester after Beiste left with Brad. He is currently still trying to get her to marry him.

And lastly, _Kurt and Dave._ To say they had a happy ending would be a lie. For there is no perfect relationship. But those two made it work. They were completely happy with one another and eventually went to Canada to get married. For a while it was difficult. Kurt went on to the Broadway with Rachel, and Dave became a award winning hockey player. They settled down in New York for a while, but eventually returned to their hometown. Kurt took over his father's car shop and Dave took over Beiste's old Coaching job. The school has yet, since he took the job, to lose a game. This year they are undefeated for football and hockey.

Kurt and Dave adopted twins. A boy an a girl. And they had many happy years together. Filled with laughter, dirty diapers, arguments, dirty diapers, a trashed car from their son, and eventually more dirty diapers as they were blessed with grandchildren. Life was sweet.

**P.S.:** Alllllllrighty! We have now reached THE END! =^-^= I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know, I didn't drag out too long with the 'bad guy'. But I was worried of losing the story if I did. I hate writing endings to stories, they never feel right. But this one is over. I'm so sad! **Sniffle** But! I am currently working on another fanfic. And soon my friend and I will be uploading a Batman story. I hope you will all keep watching me and reading my fics. I love all of your comments! =^-^=


End file.
